Valiente
by Sofi00
Summary: En un plan de venganza jamás puede surgir el amor. Pero esa idea no estuvo muy clara. Principalmente en la mente de Brittany que jamás imaginó enamorarse de la hija del asesino de su padre ni que su hermano también se enamorase de ella ¿A quién elegirá?
1. Capítulo 1: Cambios

Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Está inspirada en la historia de amor de una novela argentina llamada "Valientes". Es Brittana

* * *

><p>La vida de Brittany McDonald no era la mejor, ni la más deseada o la más codiciada. Es más, era una de esas vidas que cualquiera agradecería no tener. Nadie en este mundo querría ser una peona de campo con un patrón que lo único que hacía era recordarle todos los días que lo inútil que era.<p>

Brittany había estado bajo los "cuidados" del viejo Steven desde que tuvo uso de razón, sabía que no era su padre biológico, pero no tenía a nadie más en el mundo y, si lo tenía, de seguro estaba muerto. Estaba convencida de que para lo único que había nacido era para cuidar puercos, gallinas, arar la tierra y muchas otras actividades campestres, pues no sabía hacer otra cosa y el único mundo que conocía eran grandes hectáreas de campo.

Brittany tenía 20 años, pero sabía que su vida no siempre fue así...

_Flashback_

_12 años antes en algún pueblo perdido del sur del estado de Ohio._

_-Confío plenamente en usted, señor McDonald. Sé que cuidará bien de Brittany ahora que no tiene a nadie más en el mundo-decía un cura a metros de una tumba en el cementerio. Brittany estaba frente a la tumba donde yacía su padre biológico._

"_**Bastian Pierce, amado padre de Sam, Noah y Brittany"**_

_-¿Dónde están sus hermanos?-dijo un inexpresivo Steven viendo con desprecio y a la vez con lujuria a una pequeña Brittany de 8 años quién seguía frente a la tumba de su padre ignorando la conversación que había detrás de ella._

_-A Noah lo ha adoptado un hombre que vive en Columbus y Sam fue adoptado por una pareja de un pueblo vecino. Brittany es una buena chica, sé que no le causará problemas. Por favor, acéptela.-dijo el cura en tono de súplica._

_-¿No tiene nadie más a quién darle esta mocosa?No soporto a los niños.-dijo en tono despresiativo un fastidiado Steven._

_-Créame, el orfanato está lleno y las familias locales no pueden mantenerla, además es mejor que se mantenga alejada del pueblo, ya que había algunos que no veían con buenos ojos a la familia Pierce.-dijo un desesperado cura-Si se queda aquí, no se mantendrá viva por mucho tiempo._

_Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Steven McDonald continuaba mirando con desprecio a Brittany mietras que los ojos del cura trataban de descifrar los pensamientos del conocido patrón de estancia._

_-Supongo que de algo me servirá esta perrita-dijo rompiendo el silencio y acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa macabra._

_El cura sabía que Brittany no la pasaría bien, pero incluso Steven McDonald era una mejor opción que quedarse en ese pueblo lleno de odio y dolor, así que con el más grande de los pesares dejó partir a Brittany con el que sería su nuevo "padre"._

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja de perder el tiempo y termina de recoger los huevos del corral-dijo un enojado Steven quién sacó a Brittany de sus pensamientos-Esto es lo que me pasa por tener una idiota como peona...

-Lo siento, "tata"-dijo una asustada Brittany.

-Vamos, vamos. Ponte a trabajar o sino no comes esta noche.

Brittany ya llevaba 2 días sin comer nada más que algunos huevos de gallina que robaba del corral, ya que el viejo Steven no le daba de comer como castigo por distraerse tanto durante la cocecha mensual. Por eso, puso todo su empeño en terminar rápido y bien las tareas de ese día y como recompensa logró que el viejo le diera un poco de pollo con una pequeña papa de sus campos.

Brittany estaba segura de que su vida era eso: el campo, los cerdos, las gallinas, las vacas y, por mucho que le pese, Steven. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que su vida nunca cambiaría y que estaba destinada para ser una peona campestre o, por lo menos, no había tenido ningún indicio de algún cambio en su rutina diaria por lo tanto sus ilusiones de cambio-si es que alguna vez las tuvo-habían desaparecido hace mucho.

Luego de la cena, en la que ella comió en el suelo mientras que Steven la miraba desde su lugar en la mesa, Brittany aprovechó mientras este comía y trató de apresurarse a ir hasta el granero-donde ella dormía-para evitar lo que más le desagradaba en el mundo. Pero el viejo fue más rápido y, antes de que la rubia cruzara el umbral de la puerta para irse a dormir al granero, Steven la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó fuertemente contra una pared.

-No te olvides que aún no comimos el postre, putita.-dijo el viejo con una mirada de deseo. Brittany no respondió, sólo trató de contener las lágrimas porque sabía que eso lo enojaría más y que eso terminaría mucho peor, así que optó por no mirarlo a los ojos y morderse la lengua para no liberar un sollozo.

De pronto, Steven comenzó a besarle el cuello y se la arastró muy bruscamente hasta su habitación. La empujó haciendola caer sobre la cama mientras él se desabrochaba su cinturón. Brittany permaneció inmóvil, mirando hacia el techo y rogando que esto terminara lo más pronto posible. Sintió como sus pantalones y ropa interior inferiror era retirada de su cuerpo con una gran brutalidad seguida por una fuerte presión provocada porque Steven se había recostado encima de ella. Comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en su sexo y sabía que el viejo la estaba penetrando una y otra vez con embestidas demasiado brutales. Ella seguía mirando hacia el techo inmóvil, suplicando interiormente que alguien viniera a su rescate. Desafortunadamente, nadie vino y otra vez terminaba el día con un dolor intenso y con un sentimiento de vacío y odio.

Como Brittany ya estaba resiganada a esta vida-que era la única que conocía-no tenía ninguna esperanza de nada. Pero se equivocó, esa noche-sin dudas-su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Brittany ya estaba acurrucada entre las pajas del granero que servían como cama, a veces se despertaba en la mañana observando las mordidas de las ratas que paseaban por allí de noche. Todas las noches hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dormir porque no sólo las ratas paseaban entre las pajas, también había vinchucas y debía hacer lo imposible para no rascarse en algún momento.

No podía conciliar el sueño y el dolor corporal no ayudaba mucho, por lo tanto pudo escuchar con claridad como alguien abría la puerta del granero con cuidado. Brittany rogó que no sea lo que estaba pensando: rogó que no sea Steven con ganas de una segunda "vez". Brittany no podría soportar una segunda vuelta porque no estaba segura si sería capaz de reprimir su llanto.

Para su sorpresa, pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad a una cabellera rubia. Brittany se quedó paralizada, jamás había pasado por ese tipo de situación, por lo tanto no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si debía llamar a su "tata" Steven o simplemente defenderse ella. No hizo ni una ni la otra porque, a pesar de que quería, no se podía mover del miedo.

-Brittany...-susurró derrepente el posedor de esa cabellera haciendo que Brittany se asustase más todavía, pero su curiosidad pudo más, así que se animó a responder sin tener en vigencia las consecuencias.

-¿Qui...quién eres?-preguntó con una voz temblorosa que denotaba un gran temor.

-No te asustes, no te haré nada. He venido a rescatarte...-continuo susrrando el desconocido.

Brittany aún estaba atemorizada y, a la vez, confundida ¿rescatarla de qué?

-¿Qué?-dijo una dudosa Brittany. Realmente no entendía, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿qué le quería decir? ¿qué significaba rescatar?

-A rescatarte, a sacarte de aquí-dijo la voz con un halo de preocupación, parecía apresurado y afligido-¿no me recuerdas? Soy Sam...tu hermano.-en ese momento, Brittany parecía ser iluminada con la verdad absoluta. Derrepente su mente fue inundada de recuerdos de su infancia, de cómo jugaba en el tráctor de su padre, de cómo cantaban en las noches al son de la guitarra de su padre, de cómo asustaba a las gallinas en el corral y, sobre todo, de sus hermanos: de Sam y Noah. Y un poco más oculto en sus recuerdos, de su padre.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir hasta que Sam escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera. Él era conciente de la miseria en la que vivía su hermana y había tenido algunos encuentros con el viejo Steven antes y sabía que era un capataz de estancia muy violento, así que, si debía elegir, preferiría dejar el menor rastro de su presencia en ese granero para no tener que enfrentar a Steven. Después de todo, era un viejo.

-Ven, vamos-dijo Sam tomándola del brazo y sacándola con toda prisa de ese granero.

Recorrieron una gran distancia hasta llegar al alambrado que rodeaba la granja del viejo Steven, saltaron por encima de él y luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta una camioneta negra. Sam le ordenó que suba y así lo hizo. Brittany no sabía porqué estaba siguiendo a Sam en vez de informarle a Steven sobre un intruso, no sabía porqué se estaba alejando de la granja de su "tata" junto con un completo desconocido. Algo en lo que Sam dijo le había inspirado confianza y un aire de familiariadad, además pensó _"¿qué puede ser peor que el 'tata'?"_.

La camioneta se perdió en la ocuridad de la noche...

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo ya aparecerá Santana y se aclararán más cosas. Comenten a ver si les gusta o dejo de escribir :)<p>

Aclaración: la vinchuca es un insecto que vive, por lo general, en los techos de paja y transmite "El mal de Chagas-Maza" a través de su excremento que cuando lo defeca en la piel humana da comezón y cuando el humano se rasca, al ser esparcido el excremnto, transmite la enfermedad. Se da, por lo general, en el Norte de Argentina, Sur de Brasil y Paraguay.


	2. Capítulo 2: Algo se enciende

Bueno, este es el capítulo dos. Gracias por los comentarios. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas: este fic está inspirado en la telenovela "Valientes", pero eso no significa que será cómo "Valientes", no podría escribir detalladamente toda la novela porque se narrarían muchas historias, sólo rescate una en particular que es la de Segundo e Isabel en versión Brittana. Por lo tanto quiere decir que habrá angustia (perdón Claire, pero me gusta la angustia. Sí, soy una masoquista :D). También quiero aclarar que este capítulo es un poco tedioso, pero es para que se entienda mejor la historia, prometo que los siguientes serán más fluidos. Ojalá les guste :D

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO. PERTENECEN A FOX Y A RYAN MURPHY. SI FUERA MÍO BRITTANA YA HUBIESE TENIDO SU PRIMERA VEZ Y FINN SERÍA ELIMINADO DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA :).**

* * *

><p>Allí estaban, saliendo hacia la ruta. Sam era el encargado de manejar, mientras Brittany estaba estática en el asiento del copiloto. Sin dudas, era un momento lleno de tensión.<p>

Sam y Brittany iban en la camioneta mirando fijamente al camino, no se dirigían palabra alguna y se había instalado entre ellos un silencio sepulcrar y al parecer no había esperanzas de que se rompiera ese incómodo momento.

Sam quería hablar, quería preguntarle a su hermana cómo había sido su vida. Él sabía que la vida de Brittany no había sido fácil, sabía y era conciente que la rubia era una esclava dentro de esa granja y que Steven no era más que un viejo maligno y vil.

Decidió no hablar pues temía que su hermana se asustase más de lo que ya estaba. Y, sin dudas, estaba en lo correcto. Brittany estaba petrificada, temía hacer algún tipo de movimiento, lo único que hacía era respirar muy sigilosamente y su respiración era casi imperceptible para Sam. Tenía miedo de que si emitía algún sonido o hacía algún movimiento, Sam perdiera los estribos como Steven. No podían culparla, la única persona que había conocido era a ese viejo pervertido, por lo tanto no era ilógico imaginar que las demás personas fuesen igual a él.

-_Al parecer eres de pocas palabras_- dijo Sam con una sonrisa tratando de suavisar la tensión en el ambiente que se había creado desde que subieron a la camioneta.

-_Brittany, no temas. No te haré daño_.-dijo tratando de inspirarle confianza a la rubia mientras mantenía la vista en la ruta.

Brittany lo miraba esporádicamente de reojo, pero no emitió palabra alguna, no quería hacerlo. Steven le había dicho muchas veces esa frase, le había dicho que no la lastimaría tantas veces que ya no las podía contar...si supiese contar. Tantas veces había escuchado las mismas palabras, así que decidió no arriesgarse y callar.

Sam pudo ver el temor en los ojos de su hermana desde un principio, sabía que lo había seguido como cualquier otro ser racional lo hubiera hecho. Simplemente era mejor un desconocido que el viejo Steven, de eso no había duda. Pero además de ver temor pudo detectar un muy pequeño brillo de esperanza y confianza, así que sabía que la rubia se iría soltando de a poco, sin presiones.

-_Entiendo..._-dijo Sam un poco decepcionado-..._habla cuando tu quieras. Sé que no has tenido la mejor de las suertes, pero debes saber que yo sólo quiero cuidarte, Britt._-dijo con una sonrisa.

_Britt_...ese pequeño rótulo que utilizó el rubio fue el dotonante que le dio a Brittany una leve familiaridad y confianza. Nadie jamás se había referido a ella de esa manera tan cariñosa. Brittany no vaciló y, casi instintivamente, se dignó a decir algo.

-_¿Y Noah?_-esa pregunta hizo que Sam alzara sus cejas y quedara con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Estaba estupefacto, jamás pensó que Brittany se acordara de alguno de sus dos hermanos, habían pasado años y los habían separado desde muy chicos. Fue algo simplemente inesperado para él.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Sam aún no salía de su retardo y en Brittany habían desaparecido todos esos sentimientos de confianza que se habían creado segundos antes. Volvió el miedo porque pensó que había dicho algo que no debía, tal vez había mencionado algo que haría que, en cualquier momento, Sam perdiera los estribos.

-_¿Tu...tu recuerdas a Noah?_-dijo Sam mientras Brittany asentía.-_¿Y a mí?_-la rubia volvió a asentir viendo por el rellano del ojo que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del rubio lo que hizo que un sentimiento de relajación inundara su cuerpo y su mente.

-_Pronto nos escontraremos con él._-dijo Sam regalandole una sonrisa haciendo que Brittany desviara su vista fija en la ruta hacia él. Ella le sonrió en respuesta. A partir de ese momento, desapareció toda tensión existente, ya ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo ni con miedo, ya era simplemente un ambiente familiar.

Brittany sintió que, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba tan sola...

Ya había amanecido cuando Brittany pudo divisar que ingresaban a un lugar nuevo, no tenía idea dónde estaban sólo vio un cartel que decía _"Bienvenidos a Lima"_. Por supuesto que ese cartel no ayudó de mucho, ya que Brittany no lo pudo leer, pero en su interior sabía que nada malo le pasaría. La sonrisa de Sam la había convencido de que estaba en buenas manos.

-Llegamos-dijo Sam estacionando la camioneta en frente de un gran portón de acero.-Aquí es nuestra casa.-dijo abriendo una puerta que se encontraba al lado del gigantesco portón e invitando a pasar a Brittany.

La fachada era simple, era una edificación cuadrada que no decía nada y que en su frente se encontraba el, ya mencionado, portón y la puerta a su derecha. Por arriba del portón había un cartel que decía _"Taller mecánico: controles, arreglos, repuestos"_. Algo que tampoco pudo leer Brittany al ingresar al interior.

Brittany se adentró en la osuridad de la casa mientras Sam encendía la luz. Al ver todo con más claridad, la rubia observó con detenimiento el lugar ya que no logró distinguir bien lo que era-no podían culparla, había vivido toda su vida rodeada de vacas y gallinas-así que su curiosidad no tardó en llegar al ver una gran cantidad de herramientas y un pozo rectángular en el suelo.

-¿Dónde é' que estamo'?-dijo con clara confusión en su rostro. Sam sonrió al notar el lunfardo de Brittany, era típico de gente de campo, por lo tanto no le resultaba extraño, pero sí enternecedor.

-Este un taller mecánico.

-¿Qué é' lo qué é'?-dijo Brittany aumentando su confunsión y fruciendo sus cejas con más claridad.

-Un taller mecánico, un lugar dónde se arreglan autos...-dijo Sam aún con su sonrisa provocada por la ternura de Brittany. Sam sabía que Brittany no conocería nada, se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la ciudad y Brittany veía con asombro los cartéles de neón, los semáforos, los perros atados. Todo para ella era nuevo, incluso lo más simple y típico.

-¿Y qué é' eso?-dijo Brittany señalando el pozo que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Es una fosa, ahí nos metemos para arreglar los autos desde abajo o hacer algún cambio de líquidos.

-Ah...-dijo Brittany como si hubiese entendido algo de lo que acababa de decir su hermano. Sam se dio cuenta de que Brittany no continuo haciendo más preguntas porque no quería dejar en evidencia su ignorancia frente a los conocimientos más comunes del mundo.

Sam y Brittany ingresaron por una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del taller. Se adentraron a una habitación que daba lugar a una casa. No era una casa muy lujusa, tenía lo básico y necesario: un baño, una cocina, un comedor con una pequeña televisión y un sillón, un patio con algunas plantas y una habitación con tres camas. Sam guió a Brittany hasta la habitación y ahí la rubia pudo divisar sobre una cama a otra persona.

-¡NOAH!¡LEVANTATE!-gritó con vehemencia Sam haciendo que la persona que estaba en la cama saltara del susto al igual que Brittany. La rubia vio como un hombre de cabello extraño se reponía en la cama y se sentaba sobre el filo de la cama para levantarse mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sin dudas, ese grito lo había descolocado (como a cualquier otra persona con un poco de oído).

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-dijo Noah con los ojos cerrados aún y tomándose la cabeza-Estaba soñando con Angelina Jolie y...-se detuvo al abrir los ojos y ver que su hermano no estaba solo. Sabía que era Brittany, pero no lograba reconocer su estado actual, su hermana ya no era más esa niñita rubia de la que se había separado a los 10 años. Era todo una mujer, y muy hermosa sobre todo. Noah vio la mueca de confusión que mostraba la rubia en su rotro. Sabía que era por su cabello, después de todo siempre lo miraban así por la calle, así que ni le dio importancia.

-¿Es ella?-dijo Noah dirigiendose a Sam que sólo asintió con una sonrisa. Noah estaba entusiasmado y feliz de volver a su pequeña hermana. Quería correr a abrazarla, pero tenía miedo de asustarla, ya que no sabía si Brittany aún lo recordaría, así que optó por acercarse y extenderle la mano.

-Noah Pierce, tu hermano mayor-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Brittany lo saludó con una sonrisa también. Recordaba a Noah, él la había defendido frente a Josh Rommers cuando niños. Aún vivían en su memoria todas la noches que ella y Noah habían pasado junto a la radio escuchando a la transmisión de su programa radial preferido: "Las aventuras del Sr. Tombolini". Sam no lo escuchaba porque ya era un poco mayor para eso, mientras Brittany y Noah tenían 8 y 10 respectivamente, Sam ya estaba en los 14 años.

-Bueno, siento arruinar este conmovedor momento-dijo Sam con sarcasmo-pero debemos ir a trabajar, ya son las 8 de la mañana y el taller no se abre sólo, así que a desayunar y les contaré porqué los he traido-dijo Sam dirigiendose hacia la cocina a preparar café.

Noah estaba igual de confundido que Brittany, no había tenido contacto con su hermano mayor hace años, no sabía porqué después de tanto tiempo quería volver a contactarse con él ni porqué quería encontrar a Brittany. Sabía que, luego de lo que había hecho Sam por él, perdiría algo a cambio...

_Flashback_

_1 mes atrás._

_En un lugar desierto de la interestatal 71 que se unía a Columbus y Mansfield, Noah Pierce se dirigía hacia la salida de la seccional acompañado de un oficial. Su rostro no expresaba la satisfacción que sentía por dentro al saber que, luego de 5 años, se iría de ese horrible lugar y esta vez para no regresar jamás, esta vez no cometería los mismos errores y sería como cualquier otro civil. Pero, al igual que crecía su satisfacción, crecía su duda ¿por qué Sam había pagado su fianza? No tenía una respuesta para ello, pero sabía que al cruzar esa puerta de hierro sus dudas se extingurían. _

_Divisó a lo lejos a Sam apoyado sobre su camioneta y decidió acercarse a aclarar todas sus inquietudes._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó tajente y con inexpresividad. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados porque el sol de la mañana era muy molesto._

_-Hola, yo también te extrañe.-dijo Sam con la misma inexpresión facial de su hermano-no puedes seguir aquí, ya fue demasiado ¿no crees?_

_-¿Por qué ahora?-dijo sin inmutarse._

_-Quiero vengar el honor de nuestro padre y hacer pagar a Sylvester todo el dolor que nos hizo pasar a ti, a Brittany y a mí-dijo con el mismo rostro de inexpresividad._

_-¿Y Brittany?_

_-Está viviendo en una granja al norte de Caledonia, pero debo buscar el momento preciso para irla a buscar. Su amo no es de las personas más agradables en el mundo, pero pronto estará con nosotros.-dicho esto, ambos subieron a la camioneta y emprendieron el camino hacia Lima._

_Fin del flashback_

-¿En algún momento nos dirás cuál es tu plan de "vengar el honor de nuestro padre"?-dijo Noah sentándose en una silla y haciendo comillas con los dedos al mencionar las últimas palabras. Brittany emuló el gesto de Noah sentándose frente a él en la mesa mirando con confusión a su hermano una vez que dijo eso.

-Primero le debo explicar a Brittany por qué está aquí, ella aún no sabe la verdad-dijo Sam tomando asiento al lado de Brittany-Britt, ¿tu recuerdas algo de papá?-Brittany asintió-¿recuerdas por qué murió?-frente a esta pregunta Brittany miró con gran asombro a su hermano. Su 'tata' Steven había dicho que su padre había muerto porque era un ebrio que no le importaban sus hijos y que peleaba con cuanto hombre se le posaba en frente y que Steven fue el único que veló y cuidó de ella, entonces ella en modo de agradecimiento debía hacer todo lo que al viejo le pasara por la cabeza.

Frente a la pregunta de su hermano, la rubia no sabía que responder, no sabía si decir lo que Steven le había contado o simplemente callar y no decir nada. Optó por negar con la cabeza, a lo que Sam respondió con un gran suspiro.

-Murió de angustia...-dijo Sam mirando fijamente a Brittany-...un hombre, Esteban Sylvester, le prometió algo y nunca lo cumplió y cuando mamá se fue, papá simplemente no lo pudo soportar-dijo Sam con un halo de tristeza en sus ojos, pues aún no podía creer que se madre los había abandonado. Brittany no compredía muy bien ¿quién se muere de angustia por una promesa rota? Incluso para ella que era demasiado inocente, la idea de morir porque alguien no cumplió su palabra le parecía ¿patética tal vez?

-Pero ¿qué é' lo que le prometió pa' que se muera po' eso?-preguntó Brittany con un gran tono de confusión.

-Le prometió tierras.-dijo Sam mirando a la nada y concentrado en un punto particular mostrando en su cara que un recuerdo asaltaba su mente y así era. En su mente revivía cómo su padre se fue consumiendo poco a poco por la angustia y la tristeza, pero aún así seguía trabajando para sus tres hijos.-Syvester era el patrón de una estancia y papá era un peón. Syvester le dijo que le vendería un par de tierras a mitad de precio para que pueda trabajarla, pero eso nunca pasó y papá no soportaba la idea de no poder legarnos nada una vez que muriese y cuando mamá se marchó, eso terminó por destruirlo y sumirlo en una gran depresión-dijo Sam apretando sus puños y con evidente bronca en su voz-es por eso que nosotros tres debemos hacerle lo mismo a Sylvester. Debemos ir despojandolo de sus logros, de sus cosas, de su familia...

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, genio?-preguntó Noah con sarcasmo, ya que su hermano había perdido totalmente la cabeza.

-Debemos meternos en su vida, en sus planes, en sus negocios y, sobre todo, en su familia.-dijo Sam mirando fijamente a los ojos de Noah-Syvester tiene dos hijas, Rachel y Santana Sylvester. Debemos ingresar a través de ellas, por eso tú, Noah, te encargarás de Santana y yo de Rachel. Debemos conquistarlas para ganarnos la confianza de Sylvester.

Entre Noah y Brittany se miraron y en ambas cabezas se formó la misma duda...¿qué haría Brittany, entonces?

-¿Y yo pa' qué sirvo?-dijo Brittany con inocencia.

-Te necesitamos, Britt. Tú eres parte de esta familia y eres tan importante como nosotros en este plan, necesitamos de tí.-dijo Sam con sinceridad.

Al escuchar que ella era "parte de esta familia" su corazón se paralizó por unos segundos para luego latir con más frecuencia. La sonrisa que esbozo podría ser capaz de iluminar al mundo. Jamás había sido parte de nada y mucho menos de una familia, así que fue muy grande su felicidad al escuchar eso. No se podía negar a tal proposición, pero por otra parte sentía que estaba traicionando al único hombre que le había dado todo en su vida, su "tata" Steven. Sí, él había sido un viejo vil y depravado con ella, pero era la única familia que ella conocía y tenía y, para ser sincera, Sam y Noah eran dos completos desconocidos, no los había visto por años y, aunque le inspiraban confianza, su sentimiento de pertenencia no era tan grande, pero sus hermanos habían sido tan buenos con ella que no dudó en su repuesta.

-'Ta bien-dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, pero se notaba en su voz la duda-pero ¿cómo haremo' pa' qué confíe en nosotros'?

-De eso quería hablarles, ya me encargue de que sepa de nuestra existencia. No por nada compré este taller.-dijo Sam-¿Ven la casa de enfrente?-dijo Sam señalando por la ventana a una gran mansión que parecía digna de un rey o un duque. Noah y Brittany asintieron.-Allí vive Sylvester con su familia. Se le ha averiado el auto y me lo ha traído, he hablado un poco con él y a partir de ahora no somos más Pierce, seremos Sam, Noah y Brittany Evans-dijo Sam sacando de su bolsillo unos documentos de identidad-hice todos los trámites de documentación y para el gobierno estadounidense no existen los hermanos Pierce.

-¿Y cómo lograste eso?-dijo Noah con gran confusión y presionando a que Sam responda.

-Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que Sylvester vendrá en cualquier momento a retirar su auto y hay que probarlo antes de entregárselo a ver si hay algún desperfecto, así que Brittany encárgate de eso-dijo Sam señalando que vaya hacia el taller. Brittany sabía manejar, alguna vez su 'tata' se había dignado a enseñarle algo más que cosas campestres, ya que ni siquiera la había mandado a la escuela.

Brittany se levantó y se dirigió hacia el taller. Subió al único auto que se encontraba en el taller y no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver un auto tan elegante y exhuberante. Para cualquier persona ese auto denotaba un gran estándar de vida, pero no es que era algo de otro mundo, era un _Honda Civic _no era algo llamativo como un _Ferrari_. Pero Brittany no era cualquier persona, por lo tanto todo lo extravagante la asombraba e intrigaba por el simple hecho de que la rubia no era igual que todos y eso lo descubriría la siguiente persona que la conocería.

-Hola ¿hay alguien?-preguntó una voz femenina ingresando al taller por el gran portón que se encontraba abierto. Brittany bajó del auto al escuchar esa voz y al hacerlo se topó con la imágen más hermosa que sus celestes ojos habían visto en toda su vida. Una morena hermosa, de ojos color café y un cuerpo que le quitaba el sueño a cualquiera estaba en frente de ella y al verla, la morena esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Santana-dijo la morena sonriendole. Brittany sonrió aún más aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa por los ojos chocolate que la miraban-vengo por el auto de mi padre ¿trabajas aquí?

-Hola-salió Brittany de su shock al ver una persona tan hermosa-yo soy Brittany, la hermana de mi hermano-dicho esto Santana soltó una pequeña risa e hizo un ademán de obviedad manteniendo su sonrisa, lo que hizo que Brittany sonriera también. Así quedaron un par de segundos viéndose mutuamente hasta que de atrás de Santana se escuchó una voz.

-Pero si es nuestra hermosa vecina, veo que conociste a mi hermana-dijo Noah con una sonrisa arrogate y a la vez seductora mientras Santana se daba vuelta para posar su mirada en él-Y veo que le estás coqueteando, espero que no juegues para ambos equipos-inquirió manteniendo su molesta sonrisa. La sonrisa de Santana se borró al instante y su mirada iba de Brittany a Noah, era una mirada de fastido.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, eres un idiota-dijo Santana refiriéndose a Noah-¿Ya me puedo llevar el auto?-dijo la morena mirando a Brittany con un evidente tono de molestia.

-¿Este auto?-dijo Brittany con inocecia, pero pasó desapercibida para Santana que se encotraba bastante furiosa y molesta.

-Sí, este auto, córrete, por favor que quiero subir-dijo Santana empujando a Brittany y sacando el auto del taller casi atropellado a Noah que se encontraba apoyado en el auto.

-¿Acaso pretendes matarme?-gritó Noah a Santana con una sonrisa.

-Sí-respondió firmemente Santana alejándose con el auto para estacionarlo en la vereda de en frente dónde se encontraba su casa.

-Se enojó-le dijo Brittany a Noah, aunque eso ya era evidente. Noah la miró con confusión para luego desaparecer dentro del taller mientras Brittany veía como Santana ingresaba a su casa. No lo sabía aún, pero Santana sería toda una revolución en su vida.

Ese mismo día a la noche, Brittany estaba limpiando algunas cosas en el taller y en un momento oyó cómo golpeaban la puerta frontal del taller. Al abrir, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver que era Santana la que tocaba la puerta.

-Hola, que bueno que te encuentro a tí-dijo Santana mientras saludaba a Brittany con un beso en el cachete. Brittany respondió a ese saludo muy torpemente, ya que no era frecuente en su vida algún tipo de saludo-¿Brittany, cierto?-dijo Santana entrecerrando sus ojos, Brittany asintió.

-Tu ere' Santana ¿no?-dijo la rubia haciendo notar a la morena su lunfardo, lo que hizo que se enterneciera.

-Sí, veo que me recuerdas-dijo Santana con una sonrisa-Escucha, venía a disculparme por lo de hoy a la mañana. Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, fue tu hermano el que se desubicó y yo me enojé contigo, así que lo siento-dijo Santana logrando una sonrisa en Brittany-Para que veas que lo siento, los vengo a invitar al culpleaños de mi padre el sábado-dijo Santana extendiendo una tarjeta.-Mi padre me ha hablado muy bien de tu hermano Sam y del buen gesto que tuvo al no cobrar la reparación del auto, así que en modo de agradecimiento los invita a su fiesta. Espero que puedas venir-dijo Santana con una sonrisa mientras Brittany tomaba la tarjeta.

-Gracia'-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras veía el sobre elegante en el que se encontraba la tarjeta.

-Creo que su apellido está mal escrito, no sabía si Evans iba con 'b' o con 'v'. Fijate a ver si lo escribí bien-dijo Santana viendo cómo la cara de Brittany se tensaba y su mirada iba dirigida al piso como un niño que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo Santana con un tono de preocupación en su voz al ver el cambio de actitud de Brittany.

-É' que...-dijo la ojiazul nerviosamente-...yo...yo no sé leer-dijo Brittany mientras mantenía su mirada gacha mostrando cierta vergüenza, no quería quedar como una tonta frente a esa chica.

-Ah...-dijo Santana entre medio asombrada y medio desconcertada-No, no te pongas así, no pasa nada, seguro que está bien escrito-dijo la morena tratando de no incomodar a la rubia. Notó que Brittany estaba avergonzada porque no quería crear en la morena un sentimiento de lástima, pero lo que no supo Brittany fue que otro sentimiento se formó dentro de la latina, un sentimiento de ternura y de protección. No sabía por qué, pero la morena sintió la necesidad de querer proteger a esa hermosa rubia que despertaba en ella ternura.

En ese momento hubo una gran conexión entre ambas chicas, reinó el silencio, pero no había tensión en el ambiente. Todo estaba bastante relajado y Santana sentía que esa rubia en frente de ella jamás podría lastimar a nadie, mientras que Brittany vio en la morena a una persona que siempre la comprendería.

No lo sabían aún, pero algo entre ellas algo se había encendido...

* * *

><p>Sí, fue un poco largo y con mucha información y poco Brittana, pero prometo que en los siguientes habrá más, ahora es el inicio y recién se conocen, pero conforme pasen los capítulos su relación será más frecuente (tiene que serlo)<p>

Por último, recomiendo ver la novela en la que me inspiré. Tuvo mucho éxito y fue una historia muy bien contada.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sorpresas

Bueno, primero quiero pedir disculpas por mi demora, no fue mi intención tardar tanto. Pasa que no me llegaba la inspiración y tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo porque no me convencía mucho lo que había escrito y no lo consideraba digno de lectores tan buenos como ustedes que me dejaron reviews tan lindos. Después, hoy al entrar a la página vi que decía que yo había actualizado. Si me preguntan no sé qué pasó, sin embargo yo hoy entré a la página para publicar este capítulo, pero no me había dejado, así que supongo que tal vez fue eso. Bueno, sin más, acá les dejo el capítulo, no estoy muy satisfecha con él, pero diganme qué piensan.

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE SI ASÍ FUERA BRITTANA YA HUBIESE TENIDO SU PRIMERA VEZ Y FINN DESAPARECERÍA DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA :D**

**VALIENTES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO ES UNA NOVELA EN LA QUE ME INSPIRÉ Y DE LA CUAL TOMARÉ ALGUNAS IDEAS, PERO NO VOY A CALCAR LA NOVELA A LA PERFECCIÓN.**

* * *

><p>Es tan rara la vida que de un día a otro puede modificarse tan drásticamente, incluso de un segundo a otro. Cada parpadeo significa arriesgarse a lo que pueda venir. No se sabe bien porqué ni cómo ni cuándo y casi nunca se ve llegar, pero la vida estaba llena de sorpresas. Algunas buenas y otras malas, pero la siguiente sorpresa en la vida de los hermanos PierceEvans era el comienzo de algo no se sabe si muy bueno o muy malo...

Brittany llevaba un día en la casa, pero Sam y Noah llevaban alrededor de una semana, así que estaban ya medio familiriazados con la gente del barrio, aunque claramente sólo prestaban atención a una casa en particular. La misma casa que lograba que Brittany desviara su mirada sólo para ver si salía ella, no sabía porqué, pero Santana siempre desviaba la atención de la rubia. Ellos casi siempre estaban en el taller con el gran portón abierto, así que tenían una muy buena visión de la casa dónde vivía el asesino de su padre. Y así estaban, los tres hablando de sus vidas anteriores, del plan de acabar con Sylvester, de...

-Hey, Noah, ¿qué tal va todo con la vecinita de enfrente?-preguntó Sam con la intención de molestar y, a la vez, presionar a su hermano.

-Es difícil, pero nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de "Mister Sexy"-dijo Noah con aires de superioridad y esa característica sonrisa arrogante tan suya.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Brittany con clara confusión en su rostro. La cara de la rubia era un poema para Sam, ya que lo preguntaba desde la inocencia y no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risa, pero Noah lo fulminó con la mirada así que prefirió callar.

-Yo soy "Mister Sexy", Britt-dijo Noah pareciendo perder la paciencia frente al comentario de su hermana.

-Yo creí que te llamabas Noah-su cara de confusión se acentuaba y se veía claramente una mueca de extrañesa.

-Sí, me llamo Noah "Mister Sexy" Pierce.

-¿ "Mister Seksi"? Nunca lo había escuchado-Noah decidió darse por vencido.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato en el taller, la verdad no había mucho que decir, ya que no había tanta confianza, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se fueron soltando. Noah comentó que había estado en el reformatorio durante su adolescencia y que fue arrestado por delitos menores como robo de autos y violación de propiedad privada. Brittany no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir, principalmente esos términos tan "raros" que usaba ¿por qué la gente hablaba tan extraño?¿por qué usaban palabras que Brittany las rotulaba cómo "difíciles"?

La rubia también comentó algo de lo que fue su antigua vida, obviamente no se salteó la parte en la que el viejo Steven abusaba de ella porque, a pesar de que odiaba ese momento del día, no sabía la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo. Sam y Noah al escuchar eso se quedaron perplejos. Sam sabía que existía una probabilidad de que eso ocurriese, pero se negaba a pensar en ello porque no sabría cómo mirar a la cara a sus hermana después, ya que él sabía que la pasaba mal con Steven mucho antes de idear este plan y sí sabía dónde vivía y que podía ir a buscarla cuando quisiera, pero estaba esperando el momento justo. En el instante en que Brittany confesó que Steven en las noches la agarraba brutalmente y colocaba su "cosa" en la "cosa" de Brittany, a Sam lo invadió una culpa y un odio hacia él mismo que tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

"_¿Por qué no fui antes?"_ pensaba Sam mientras se torturaba mentalmente con las imágenes de Steven tocando a su hermana. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por... ¿alguien cantando? El canto (o aullido más bien) provenía de la casa. Brittany y Noah también lo habían oído y se asustaron al imaginar que alguien había entrado a su hogar. Los tres decidieron entrar sigilosamente dejando solo el taller, cualquiera que pasara por la calle podría sólo entrar y robar un par de autos que allí estaban estacionados, pero la atención de los hermanos Pierce/Evans estaba desviada a esa estrepitosa voz...

-"...en Septiembre tu fuiste mía y ahora todo es melancolía ¿cómo engaño a mi corazón si el no quiere olvidar tu amor?..."-se escuchaba mientras los hermanos avanzaban hacia la cocina, de dónde provenía esa voz- "...Hoy Septiembre no es simplente otro mes sino todo lo que más amé..."-Los tres hermanos estaban perplejos con la imágen que veían: un hombre de unos cuarenta años con un peinado afro medio despeinado, unos anteojos totalmente ridículos y una sonrisa demasiado estúpida. Sin dudas, ese hombre podría pasar por un payaso o algún tipo de personaje patético. Simplemente era bastante bizarro ver a ese hombre cantando con ¿sentimiento? mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y utilizaba una escoba como micrófono, suerte que no lo era, su voz ya era bastante molesta sin algo que la amplificase. Sam tomó un palo mientras que Noah estaba estático, ya que no sabía si reirse o ayudar a su hermano y Brittany estaba...¿bailando? Sí, efectivamente la rubia estaba bailando siguiendo la melodía de la canción.

El extraño hombre estaba dandole la espalda a los hermanos, no había notado su presencia, por lo tanto no se había percatado de que un rubio se acercaba hacia él con un trozo de madera hasta que, inesperadamente, dio una vuelta y al ver a Sam no pudo evitar emitir un grito que se asemejaba al de una voz femenina.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntó Sam desesperado con voz amenazante y manteniendo el trozo de madera en el aire como demostrando que cualquier respuesta errónea tendría como resultado un golpe.

-Jo...Josh Ben Israel-dijo con la voz un tanto entrecortada el excéntrico muchacho.-Calma, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia...-dijo aún asustado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por dónde entraste?-continuo Sam aún con el palo en el aire mientras él parecía expectante y, a la vez, asustado por la respuesta.

-Trabajo aquí. Entré por la puerta, tengo mi propia llave. A todo esto ¿dónde está don Martínez? ¿y ustedes quiénes son?-dijo tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con la escoba. Se lo veía realmente asustado, ya que estaba demasiado a la defensiva. Sam bajó la guardia al escuchar ser mencionado el apellido Martínez. Se refería al hombre que le había vendido el taller, era un buen hombre. Sam siempre le estaría agradecido, no sólo por reducir considerablemente el precio de la casa, sino por escogerlo a él como comprador pues Sam no fue el único interesado. Sylvester había sido una especie de "competidor", pero Martínez eligió ciegamente a Sam porque sabía que su vecino de en frente no tramaba nada bueno, no podía pensar bien de él...Simplemente ¿por qué un sujeto como Sylvester compraría un taller mecánico? Es decir, un terrateniente interesado en un negocio de malamuerte no era para pensar muy bien.

-No sé qué te han dicho, pero don Martínez no trabaja más aquí...ni siquiera es el dueño ahora-dijo Sam sin expresividad-Así que te pido, muy amablemente, que te vayas y no vuelvas-de "amablemente" no tenía nada, obvio.

-Pe...pero tu no me puedes hechar así, yo vivo aquí además de trabajar ¿me dejarás en la calle así como así?-Sam asintió con una sonrisa desinteresada-Pero...

-Escucha, yo no sé porqué Martínez no te dijo nada, pero si tu vives aquí ¿por qué yo no te he visto antes y él no me ha dicho nada de ti?-dijo Sam cruzando los brazos, la verdad este tipo ya lo estaba cansando.

-He estado de vacaciones...-dijo dejando la escoba en un costado. Mientras tanto Noah se mordía los labios para no reírse y Brittany miraba sorprendida el cabello del extraño ¿acaso nadie en la ciudad tenía un cabello normal? Primero Noah con ese raro peinado que parecía que en un gato dormía en su cabeza, es más, Brittany muchas veces tuvo la tentación de acariciarlo, pero temía la reacción de su hermano, aún no se sentía muy segura. Luego Santana que, si bien no tenía un cabello extraño, Brittany simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero no por extrañeza sino por placer. Y por último, este hombre que su cabello se asemejaba a una oveja a la cual Brittany debía esquilar. Esos pensamientos eran típicos de la rubia, lo único nuevo era _ese_ pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza al ver el cabello de Santana...o ¿a Santana?

-Bueno, felicidades, ahora podrás alargarlas...-decía Sam con una sonrisa tonta y un tono sarcástico

-Vete-finalizó Sam cambiando su expresión a seria.

-Pero...¿no necesitas algún tipo de ayudita? Ya sabes, una barridita por aquí, una lavadita de platos por allá...-decía el extraño muchacho con una clara desesperación y ruego en su voz. Definitivamente, quería quedarse.

-Ah, a ver espera...-dijo Sam llevando su mano al mentón poniendo una cara pensante-¡No!-dijo firmemente- Y si lo necesitase no te llamaría a tí, así que ahora lárgate.

-Sam...¿por qué no le damos alguna oportunidad? Tal vez sirva para algo, además, míralo...-dijo Noah con una sonrisa burlona-...así como está, las personas creeran que es un vagabundo o un linyera.

-Gracias...-dijo Josh con evidente sarcasmo en su tono-...pero, por sí no lo sabes, ésta es la última moda en Europa-dijo haciendo referencia a su peinado. Brittany a todo esto, seguía mirado la interracción, ella quería que se quedase el extravagante hombre para, según ella, poder "cuidarlo". Al parecer, la rubia lo estaba considerando una especie de mascota, además quería conservarlo para así poder seguir bailando al son de las melodías-desafinadas-que entonaba Josh.

Luego de un buen rato de discusión entre Sam y Noah por la repetida negativa del rubio se decidió que ese excéntrico muchacho sería una especie de mucama de los hermanos Pierce/Evans y haría todo tipo de tareas domésticas y, a cambio, podía vivir con ellos, pero en un cuarto que servía más bien como depósito que como habitación.

-No te ilusiones, estarás a prueba por esta semana y si intentas algo indebido...de patitas en la calle-dijo Sam haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-¿Puedes cantar otra cosa?-dijo de la nada Brittany con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos. Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos sin nada más que decir.

El día había transcurrido normalmente. Sam les había comentado su encuentro de la mañana con Rachel que les había traído un pastel como la "bienvenida al barrio". Sam no entendió muy bien porqué lo había traído ahora, ya hacía una semana que estaban allí. No se dijeron muchas palabras, sólo unas simples miradas que denotaban bastante lujuria por parte de ambos. Brittany no entendió muy bien que quiso decir Sam con eso de "tratar de seducir a las hermanas Sylvester", pero no le dió mucha importancia.

Y allí estaba la rubia, en el taller viendo con extrañesa un manual de instrucciones de una parte automótriz. Obviamente, no entendía nada de lo que decía, ya que si Steven se había encargado de algo era de "heredarle" su analfabetismo a su "hija". Tan inmersa estaba en tratar de comprender el manual que no se dio cuenta de que Santana se estaba acercando a ella.

-Hola, Brittany ¿cómo estás?-dijo con una sonrisa la morena al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia que le parecía tierna.

-Bien, estoy tratando de leer este papelito, pero creo que e'tá en otro idioma-dijo Brittany mientras fruncía sus cejas. Santana tomó el manual y comenzó a leerlo.

-Está en castellano-dijo dejando escapar una risita.

-Por eso, en otro idioma-dijo la rubia. Santana esperaba que dijera que era un chiste, pero la rubia se mantuvo igual sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto que indicase que era una broma.

-Brittany ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes?-Brittany asintió-Bueno, ya sabes, no quiero ofenderte, pero si tu quieres yo...-dijo un tanto nerviosa la morena, no era normal en ella-...yo podría enseñarte a leer...-dijo como liberando esas palabras que parecía que las tenía atoradas en su garganta. Estaba expectante a la reacción de la rubia. Sus intenciones eran buenas y no quería que Brittany la malinterpretara.

Santana no entendía muy bien porqué se había ofrecido a tal cosa. Está bien, su vida no estaba muy atareada, había "renunciado" a su trabajo de azafata y su padre tenía dinero suficiente como para mantenerla a ella, a sus hijos y a los hijos de los hijos sin que Santana moviese un dedo, pero a Santana no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser una mantenida. Quería acabar con esa imágen de "niña de papi" que la gente le daba.

La rubia no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, tampoco pensó mal de la morena. En su inocencia creía que las personas no tenían dobles intenciones y que el mundo se dividía en personas malas como Steven y en personas buenas como Sam. Aún no sabía si Noah se encontraba entre las buenas o las malas, ya que su humor matutino no era el mejor, pero lo que sí sabía era que, definitivamente, Santana se encontraba entre las personas buenas, incluso creía que se encontraba entre las personas más buenas y ese pensamiento jamás sería sacado de la cabeza de la rubia.

-Tú...¿tú me quiere' enseñar a leer?-dijo Brittany con una cara de confusión. Santana creyó que había metido la pata.

-Tienes razón, me desubiqué con la pregunta...perdón-dijo la morena con la intención de irse, pero Brittany la detuvo tomándola del antebrazo.

-Sí, yo quiero aprender...-dijo firme la rubia-...quiero que tú me enseñe'-dijo con una sonrisa soñadora a la cual Santana correspondió con otra. Santana sintió un alivio, por suerte no había ofendido a la rubia. Mientras que Brittany sintió un calor interior muy confortable que, al parecer, se debía al contacto con la piel de Santana.

-¿En serio?-dijo Santana. Brittany asintió-De acuerdo, después arreglamos bien los días-dijo la morena con una sonrisa. Brittany bajó la mirada al suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Estaba sonriendo nerviosamente, pero a la vez era una sonrisa sincera. Eso logró que Santana se enternezca más, Brittany lucía como una ñina llena de felicidad. Felicidad que trataba de ocultar y fallaba en el intento.

-Gracia'...-dijo la rubia como un susurro levantando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a los ojos color chocolate de su vecina. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Brittany mientras que Santana no pudo evitar perderse en azul de los ojos de la rubia.

-No hay de qué.-dijo Santana rompiendo la conexión visual y alejándose mientras hacía un ademán con la mano-Nos vemos. Luego te llamo-gritó la morena.

Brittany veía con una sonrisa estúpida cómo Santana se dirigía a su casa. No sabía porqué, pero no podía evitar soltar una sonrisa cada vez que veía a su vecina y pensar en lo hermosa que era. La rubia vio cómo alguien detuvo a Santana antes de que ésta pudiese ingresar a su hogar, al principio no lo distinguió bien, pero luego vio claramente que era Noah...

-Espero que juegues para mi equipo...-dijo con su típica sonrisa arrogante y a la vez seductora. Al parecer Noah se creía todo un galán. Y claro que lo era, era sensual con músculos bien marcados y una apariencia de chico malo que cualquier chica querría domar. Sin dudas, era todo un sueño, pero, al parecer, Santana podría ser la excepción.-...ya que otra vez te veo hablando con mi hermana.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. Tampoco tengo porqué aclararte para qué equipo juego, pero si tanto te interesa te diré que sí, juego para tu equipo-Era obvio que Santana aclaraba su condición sexual por dos razones: la primera porque no quería dar una impresión equivocada y la segunda porque no quería darle una impresión equivocada a Noah. Indirectamente, Santana estaba tratando de decirle a Noah que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

-Creo que no nos han prensentado, Noah Evans...tu futuro novio-dijo guiñandole un ojo a la morena y manteniendo su sonrisa irritable a la vez que extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de la morena.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tendrás tanta suerte?-dijo Santana sin estrechar su mano con la del moreno y cruzandose de brazos poniendose a la defensiva.

-Tú y yo sabemos que lo nuestro es inevitable...-dijo Noah dejando un beso rápido en la mejilla de su vecina y corriendo rápidamente al taller a esconderse. Mientras tanto Santana había quedado petrificada con la boca un poco abierta mientras veía como Noah se alejaba. Hizo una mueca de desagrado en un principio, pero luego se pudo ver claramente como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera y con cierto destello de lujuria. No sabía si lo que había sentido era una descarga eléctrica o un calor interior debido a una cierta excitación que le provocó ese beso. Sin dudas, Noah Evans sería una revolución en la vida de Santana Sylvester, pero no sería el único. Pero, al parecer, Santana no sería una excepción a la seducción del moreno.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Brittany estaba de espectadora en la calle de en frente, viendo toda la interracción. Aunque no pudo escuchar que era lo que tanto hablaban, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña ira interior, tenía ganas de alejar a su hermano de Santana y cuando vio ese beso rápido sintió que una pequeño pedazo de su corazón se desprendía de su cuerpo. No tenía ganas de llorar, pero no entendía porqué se sentía así y estaba segura de que no querría ver nunca más a Noah cerca de Santana. Desafortunadamente para ella, su deseo no se realizaría momentáneamente.

Brittany decidió entrar y despejar todas esas emociones encontradas aunque seguía medio concentrada en ese beso. Su atención fue desviada por Josh que estaba viendo hacia una extraña caja que tenía gente metida adentro según el concepto de la rubia.

-¿Qué é' eso?-dijo la rubia señalando hacia un televisor, Josh lo miró extrañado. Está bien que el televisor estaba medio gastadito, pero tampoco es que era irreconocible.

-Un extraterrestre...-dijo con sarcasmo a lo que la rubia respondió con un frunce de cejas-...no, es broma, es una tele ¿no es obvio?

-¿te...le? ¿qué é' lo qué é' una te...le?-dijo Brittany con confusión e inocencia. Josh no sabía si era un chiste o qué, pero la rubia ya había hecho el comentario del canto anteriormente y ahora esto, sin dudas esto no dejaba para nada bien paradas a las rubias del mundo que se esforzaban por demostrar que no eran tontas. Josh le explicó brevemente lo que era aún sin salir de su sopresa de que Brittany no sabía lo que era una televisión. Brittany asentía a cada cosa que le decía, era inocente no tonta.

-Ahora entiendo y...¿qué é' lo que e'tá viendo tú?-dijo mirando hacia el aparato dónde estaban pasando una película británica muy conocida..._ "Imagine me and you"_. Brittany había interrupido justo en el final de la película, dónde ambas protagonistas se reencontraban en una de las calles congestionadas de Londres. Le llamó la atención ese beso, jamás había pensado que eso entre mujeres era posible. Su inocencia y Steven le habían privado de conocer al mundo, pero no significaba que Brittany no tenía en claro algunas cosas como que las mujeres "debían" estar con hombres o, por lo menos, así lo decía Steven y lo llevaba a la práctica con la rubia, lo cual había le provocado un desagrado muy grande el cuerpo de ese viejo vil a Brittany, pero aún no sabía que no sólo el cuerpo de Steven no la atraía sino que muy pronto se daría cuenta que el cuerpo masculino no estaba entre sus intereses.

Brittany no pudo evitar hacerle preguntas a Josh sobre las relaciones entre mujeres a lo que el hombre de peinado extraño respondía asombrado, ya que eran cosas que, supuestamente, se deberían saber. Pero, al parecer, la "mucama" de los hermanos Pierce/Evans se había convertido en el profesor de educación sexual de Brittany tratando de aclarar muchas dudas de la rubia y enterándose, desafortunadamente, de que Brittany había sido violada por su "tata" Steven. La vida de la rubia había sido complicada y era comprensible que no supiese las cosas más básicas de la vida. Desde ese momento, Josh no supo porqué, pero se juró a sí mismo que siempre cuidaría de esa rubia tan peculiar y tierna porque si algo despertaba Brittany en la gente, era ternura.

La noche había llegado, pero esta noche no era como otras. Esta era la noche en que, por primera vez, los hermanos Pierce entrarían a la casa de los Sylvester, ya que hoy era la noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su enemigo a la que habían sido invitados.

Sam les había dejado muy claro tanto a Noah como a Brittany que inspeccionen bien la casa para ver los cuartos y las dimensiones. Con todo esto dicho, partieron hacia la casa de enfrente.

Al llegar, todo el mundo se petrificó al ver entrar tres jovenes muy apuestos, tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Sam y Noah estaban vestidos de traje, muy elegantes y a la vez discretos, una combinación perfecta. Mientras que Brittany estaba vestida con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color azul eléctrico y con algunos brillos en él. Llevaba un maquillaje ligero, jamás se había visto más hermosa y el encargado de ayudarla con el maquillaje había sido Josh que, por alguna extraña razón, sabía maquillar, pero eso era un historia para otro día. Parecía ser que los hermanos Pierce eran los más llamativos de la fiesta, en especial Brittany que atraía la mirada de muchos invitados que allí estaban.

La rubia tenía hambre así que se dirigió hacia una mesa en la que supuso que había comida, pero al llegar vio unos círculos bastante coloridos que no sabía si comerlos o no. Para su suerte, Sam llegó y despejó sus dudas al ver la cara de confusión de su hermana.

-Es sushi...-dijo con una sonrisa, pero eso sólo acrecentó las dudas de la rubia-...pescado crudo, cómelo sin miedo-dijo soltando una risita que se borró al ver que su hermana se llevaba algo verde a la boca-¡No! Eso no-dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Brittany comió esa cosa verde que un rato después la hizo alarmarse, eso era demasiado picante, así que sin percatarse de la mirada de los demás Brittany agarró la jarra de agua y tomó directamente de ella-Eso es guasabi, Britt-dijo Sam sacandoles la jarra de la boca, sirviendole agua en un vaso y extendiendoselo-Quedate tranquila y no comas más eso, yo iré a hablar con Sylvester-dicho esto se alejó.

Santana no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al ver entrar a los hemanos Evans, su mirada iba de Brittany a Noah. Ambos estaban espectaculares. Noah vio la sorpresa de su vecina y caminó hacia ella, pero esta que no quería averiguar qué le sucedía cuando Noah se acercaba decidió alejarse de dónde estaba para perderse entre la multitud en la que pudo encontrar a Brittany.

Brittany sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y al darse vuelta vio que era Santana. Una sonrisa se estampó en el rostro de la rubia.

-Brittany ¿cómo andas?

-Bien ¿y tú?-dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Muy bien, escucha ¿quieres bailar un poco?-dijo Santana con otra sonrisa-y así hablamos para arreglar cuándo nos vemos para las clases.

-De acuerdo, pero yo no sé bailar-dijo Brittany.

-Tú tranquila, yo te enseño- dijo Santana llevando a la rubia hacia la pista de baile-dame tu mano y la colocamos aquí-dijo Santana colocando la mano de Brittany en su cintura y la otra en su mano.

Santana sentía cómo las miradas se posaban sobre ellas dos y claro que se sentía un poco incómoda, pero una parte de ella era indiferente frente a las miradas de las familias más adineradas de Lima. No era el pueblo más abierto de mente y, a medida que la clase social ascendía, la tolarencia hacia la comunidad homosexual disminuía. A pesar de todo eso, nadie desviaría a Santana de su objetivo de averiguar el porqué Brittany era analfabeta.

Mientras que Santana tenía curiosidad, Brittany lo que tenía era un rubor rojo en sus mejillas. La intimidaba y, a la vez, le gustaba estar tan cerca de Santana y bailando muy lentamente.

La vida está llena de sorpresas y, sin dudas, Santana Sylvester sería una gran sorpresa en la vida de Brittany Pierce...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejenme un review diciendome que les pareció, eso me ayuda a mejorar. Como ya dije, la escritura no es lo mío por lo tanto no me va a salir lo mejor del mundo, así que sepan disculparme.<p>

Aclaro por las dudas: Rachel no va a terminar igual que Juana, así que no teman. La quiero demasiado como para hacerle eso.

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Capítulo 4: El Zahir

Bueno, acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por la demora, pero empecé la universidad con todo lo que eso implica.

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA.**

* * *

><p>El ocaso, las luciérnagas, un par de velas e incluso una linterna podrían ser rotuladas como una de las cosas o situaciones que más brillo irradian en el mundo. Tal vez, el brillo de la linterna no es merecedor de ser comparado con el brillo que nos provee el sol, pero ahora la gran estrella tenía una competidora...<p>

Si bien, Brittany llevaba una sonrisa todos los días, ese día en especial llevaba una que podría, no sólo pelear contra el brillo del mismo sol, sino que podría opacar la luz del gigante anaranjado y, por supuesto, eso no había pasado desapercibido por Sam y Noah que no tardaron en querer aclarar sus dudas.

Si había algo en lo que Brittany no era buena era en tratar de ocultar sus emociones, era demasiado transparente y se podía ver lo que sentía con sólo leer su rostro o escuchar su voz.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban de nuevo en el taller tratando de arreglar un auto recién ingresado. Noah y Sam se habían colocado del lado izquierdo del carro mientras que Brittany estaba en el derecho frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, rubia?-preguntó Noah con su típica postura pedante y su sonrisa un tanto irritante. Noah era un muchacho sumamente soberbio, que creía que podía llevarse el mundo por delante. Pero, a pesar de su arrogancia, tenía un buen corazón y buenos sentimientos que trataba de esconderlos bajo ese disfraz de "chico malo y seductor".

-É' qué hoy voy a aprender a leer, Noah-dijo ampliando más su sonrisa si es que eso era posible.-Santana me va a enseñar.-En ese instante, la sonrisa que esbozaba Noah se borró por completo convirtiendose en una expresión de desconcierto mientras que Sam, que estaba concentrado en el motor del automóvil, levantó rápidamente para posar la mirada en su hermana. Le había sorprendido lo rápido que la rubia había logrado acercarse a Santana lo cual le trajo una satisfacción al saber que el plan estaba avanzando.

-Pensé que era yo el que debía relacionarse con Santana-dijo Noah con un claro tono de molestia y desviando su mirada hacia el motor del auto como para simular restarle importancia, pero la realidad era que, al escuchar eso, sintió cierta molestia en su cuerpo. Sam dirigió su mirada a su otro hermano. Sus palabras y su tono de voz no habían pasado desapercibidos para él y, aunque no quería admitirlo, temía que esa reacción de Noah hayan sido unos claros celos porque eso significaría que el mohicano estaba involucrando sus sentimientos dentro del plan y eso no podía ser. Además ¿por qué Noah tendría celos de Brittany? Ella era una chica, al igual que Santana y que, él supiese (más bien, daba por hecho), tanto su hermana como su vecina eran heterosexuales, entonces no se explicaba la reacción de Noah.

Era simple, el moreno detectó desde un principio que Santana estaba interesada en Brittany. Quizá como una simple amistad, pero la idea de que fuese algo más no era descabellada, sin embargo Santana le había asegurado que _"jugaba para su equipo"._ Pero de su mente no podía salir el momento en el que la rubia y la morena bailaban juntas en la fiesta y había notado la intriga en los ojos de Santana y el nerviosismo en los de Brittany.

-Bueno, pero si Santana quiere establecer alguna amistad con Brittany es mejor para el plan-dijo Sam con obviedad-Además, tu sabes que entre chicas la palabra "silencio" no existe. Si hay algo que saben hacer es hablar.-continuo emitiendo una pequeña risa. Sam creía que, tal vez, gracias a la reputación de las mujeres de hablar de más, podría conseguir información sobre Sylvester. Por lo tanto, que Brittany mantuviese una amistad con Santana era una gran ayuda para el plan-¿A qué hora la verás?-dijo Sam mirando a Brittany.

-Me dijo que me vendría a buscar a la tarde y que iríamos al parque-la rubia había comenzado a sentirse un tanto intimidada por la mirada de Noah que hace unos segundos se había posado sobre ella y, la cual, no había cedido. No era precisamente la mejor mirada que el moreno podía emitir. Era una mirada entre molestia, incomodidad y un pequeño toque de ira.

-¿Por qué viene a buscarte? ¿Acaso no puedes ir tú sola? Ah, cierto, no sabes leer los carteles de las calles-dijo Noah con sarcasmo provocando un sentimiento de sorpresa y desacuerdo en Sam y una sensación de ira, pero a la vez de tristeza en Brittany. La rubia se sintió tonta e inservible.

-Noah...-susurró Sam fulminándolo con la mirada. Se había extralimitado, fue algo que dijo sin pensar y se estaba arrepintiendo. Sabía que había dañado a su hermana sin sentido ni motivo.

-Y-yo...voy al baño-dijo la rubia como un susurro y con la voz un tanto entrecortada. Sam vio los ojos de su hermana un poco vidriosos como si fueran a llorar. Una vez que Brittany se alejó, Sam no tardó en sacar a flote su molestia.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Acaso no sabes qué no es su culpa no saber leer y qué nunca en su vida salió de esa granja de porquería?-dijo Sam tranquilamente, pero expresando un gran disgusto.

Noah no pudo sentir otra cosa más que odio, odio a sí mismo. Se había pasado. Sabía que esas palabras lastimarían a la rubia, pero no fue su intención. Esas palabras habían salido inconscientemente y no habían sido procesadas por su cerebro. No fueron palabras racionales ni pensadas. Ahora debía pedir perdón, algo que lo incomodaba profundamente. Debía tragarse su orgullo y su soberbia y aceptar su error. Por ello, se dirigió hacia el baño.

-¿Rubia?-dijo tímidamente mientras tocaba la puerta. No hubo respuesta-Britt, por favor, abre la puerta-suplicó y segundos después escuchó un pequeño sollozo que, al parecer, su hermana se esforzó por no emitir, pero fracasando en el intento. Su corazón le dolió, había herido a la persona más inocente, sana y alegre que conoció en toda su vida.-Britt, lo siento. Por favor, abre la puerta así hablamos-esperó unos segundos más y acto seguido escuchó la puerta abrirse. El corazón del muchacho se encogió al ver la mirada de dolor, los ojos rojos y la boca titilante de la rubia, todo un síntoma de que había estado llorando y que estaba reprimiendo nuevas lágrimas que querían salir.

Brittany era una chica sumamente sensible y, aunque sólo habían pasado unas semanas, se había encariñado con sus hermanos y cuando escuchó esas palabras por parte de Noah sintió un punzón en su cuerpo y un nudo en la garganta. Si lo hubiese dicho Steven, los sentimientos de la rubia hubiesen sido indiferentes porque estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras por parte del viejo y, además, la opinión de su "tata" le importaba poco, ya que el hombre no se encontraba ocupando los mejores recuerdos de Brittany. Pero no había sido Steven el que las pronunció. Había sido Noah, ese chico con cabello extraño que al comienzo le daba miedo, pero conforme pasaban los días se sentía más cómoda con ese muchacho que la había llevado a conocer la ciudad, ese muchacho con el que compartía risas y burlas a Josh sobre su cabello, ese muchacho con el que había descubierto los ¿extraordinarios? efectos del alcohol. Pero, sobre todo, porque en ese muchacho había encontrado algo que nunca había tenido antes: un amigo. Por eso le dolía tanto, porque le importaba mucho la opinión de sus hermanos y saber que para uno de ellos no era más que una inservible, le rompía el corazón.

-Britt,yo...-de verdad le costaba mucho pedir perdón a Noah y más ahora porque se encontraba intimidado por la mirada de su hermana-...lo siento-dijo como sacandose un gran peso de encima y emitiendo un suspiro de desgaste-No tuve que haber dicho eso, sé por lo qué pasaste y no es tu culpa. Fui un idiota-dijo agachando la cabeza y manteniendo su mirada en el piso. Mientras tanto, Brittany lo miraba aún dolida, pero al ver el esfuerzo que hizo y al escuchar una voz de sincero arrepentimiento, no dudó un segundo en perdonar a su hermano. Todo su dolor y angustia se habían extinto para dar lugar a una sonrisa que expresaba pura ternura y transparencia-¿podrías perdonarme?-finalizó Noah como un susurró y, acto seguido, recibió un gran abrazo que casi lo desestabiliza. No sabía si responder o no al abrazo. Lo de expresar sentimientos no se le daba muy bien porque temía que lo hirieran como en el pasado. Pero era Brittany y, por alguna razón, sabía que no podría lastimarlo nunca. Y si lo hacía, no era intencional.

La rubia no conocía muchas palabras, pero "maldad" era la única palabra que jamás detectaría realmente. No estaba ni en su ser ni en sus intenciones. Por lo tanto, Noah se tomó la libertad de estrujar a su pequeña hermana en un fuerte abrazo tomándola por la cintura para luego levantarla del suelo y dar unas vueltas en el aire ocasionando que la rubia riera fuertemente. Sin dudas, esos dos se adoraban mutuamente.

* * *

><p>Había llegado la tarde y, como había prometido, Santana había pasado a buscar a Brittany para luego dirigirse al parque a dar comienzo al primer día de clases (por decirlo de alguna forma).<p>

Santana se sentía complacida y satisfecha de ayudar a Brittany. Siempre había sido una chica de gran corazón, pero le costaba mostrarlo, en eso se parecía mucho a Noah. La morena lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, sin embargo había algo más que buscaba. Quería saber el porqué de que Brittany fuese analfabeta y todo lo que tuviese que ver con los hermanos Evans. Desde que habían llegado al barrio, Santana había sido intrigada por esos tres jóvenes, principalmente por los dos más pequeños.

El camino hacia al parque había sido muy entretenido según el concepto de Santana e incómodamente cálido según el de Brittany. La morena se había atrevido a hacer un par de bromas que provocaban una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia que Santana no se cansaba de ver. La rubia había estado contando un par de anécdotas sobre su vida en el campo y, como era de esperarse, contó lo más horrible de todo: sus forzados encuentros sexuales con Steven. Si había algo que Brittany sabía hacer era hablar de más y su conversación con Santana no había sido la excepción...

-Pero...Brittany ¿tú...tú querías hacer _eso..._con él?-la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras sentía la mirada de la morena sobre ella, pero prefirió no hacer contacto visual y mantener sus ojos en el suelo. Sus hermanos le habían informado de la gravedad que eso significaba y ella sabía que no era algo muy bueno y correcto. Si lo fuese, no se hubiese sentido tan mal al hacerlo-Y...¿tus hermanos lo saben?-asintió-¿piensan hacer algo?-esas palabras provocaron una mirada de confusión por parte de la rubia.

-¿Cómo qué hacer algo?-dijo levantando la mirada del suelo y clavándola sobre los ojos marrones mientras tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados formando un gesto muy tierno. La rubia no entendió bien a qué se refería Santana. Brittany no tenía intenciones de lastimar al viejo. Sí, es cierto, Steven había sido una especie de Satanás terrenal en la vida de la rubia, pero había sido su única familia durante años y, a pesar de todo, la había alimentado la mayoría de las veces y permitido dormir en la casa durante el invierno y malos temporales.

-Claro, deben denunciarlo-dijo Santana con firmeza y seriedad mirando hacia la nada-No puede quedar impune-volvió a establecer una conexión con sus miradas. Su rostro y voz parecían expresar ira y eso era justamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Hace poco conocía a Brittany, pero le provocó un gran enojo saber que alguien se había aprovechado sexualmente de esa persona tan sincera e inocente.

-¿Denunciarlo?-como era evidente, Brittany no había entendido un par de cosas que había mencionado Santana y la morena tuvo la obligación de aclararlo.

-Sí, deben decirle a la policía. Tú debes comentar lo sucedido así lo encierran-con esas palabras, Brittany había comprendido todo. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Santana se refería con eso de encerrar a Steven. Ella misma había sido testigo de las noches y días que pasaba el viejo en la cárcel del pueblo, no por robar, sino por sus constantes peleas en el club nocturno local a causa de alguna borrachera. La rubia presenciaba la estadía de su "tata" tras las rejas, ya que siempre que era apresado, ella le llevaba ropa nueva porque no iba a ser mucho el tiempo que iba a estar tras las rejas, no era un crimen tan grave, así que a los tres días salía. Sin embargo, la rubia no ignoraba que la estadía del viejo era poco placentera, ya que los días posteriores a su liberación, venía más ruin que de costumbre. Brittany no quería hacer pasar al viejo por eso, era un hombre mayor y, de cierta manera, lo apreciaba un poco.

-No...-dijo firme la rubia manteniendo su mirada con la de Santana. Ya habían llegado al parque y se dirigían hacia una banca de allí-No lo haré-repitió Brittany más convencida ante la atónita mirada de Santana que no entendía muy bien porqué la chica se negaba.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la morena mientras se sentaba en el banco al igual que Brittany.

-No quiero hacerle eso al "tata". Él me ha cuidado.

-Pero, Brittany, él no te ha cuidado. Se ha aprovechado de ti-dijo Santana con un tono de desesperación. No conocía a Steven, pero aún así quería que ese hombre pagara todo lo que le hizo a Brittany-Por su culpa no sabes leer y te ha privado de una vida-La ojiazul redirigió su rostro hacia el otro extremo, así Santana no veía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. De verdad, no quería hacerle eso a quien fue su única familia en su momento.

Santana vio cómo el dolor invadía a Brittany. No entendía porqué defendía a ese despreciable hombre después de todo lo que le hizo pasar. La morena comprendió que ese era un tema muy delicado para la rubia, de verdad no quería que le pasase nada malo a Steven. Santana decidió no seguir luchando porque había oído claramente cómo un sollozo se escapaba de los labios de Brittany quien aún mantenía su rostro oculto. La pelinegra sintió cómo su corazón se encogía al escuchar esos rastros de dolor provenientes de esa chica tan pura y más si ella era la causa de ese dolor. Se sentía como una escoria al saber que, por su insistencia, Brittany había roto en llanto. No sabía qué hacer, consolar no era algo en lo que ella destacase aunque lo intentara.

Hizo lo que creyó más apropiado y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la rubia haciendo que ésta se asustara en un comienzo, ya que no lo esperaba. Santana había abrazado a Brittany desde el cuello logrando que la rubia girase su cabeza manteniendo su mentón sobre el hombro de la morena. La ojiazul se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué debía hacer así que, tímidamente, optó por enredar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena.

Ambas sintieron un gran nerviosismo, pero fue Brittany quien no sólo estaba nerviosa, sino que también asustada. No sabía bien porqué, pero la calidez del cuerpo de Santana, todas las sensaciones que se despertaron en el cuerpo de la rubia y ese cosquilleo en el abdomen la asustaron considerablemente, pero no querían que se vayan. Al principio pensó que esas eran sensaciones comunes que se experimentaban al abrazar a alguien, pero...¿por qué no había sentido lo mismo al abrazar a Noah esa mañana? No podía negarlo, esa revolución corporal se había manifestado dos veces en toda su vida: una estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, mientras abrazaba a Santana. Y la otra, había ocurrido días atrás, mientras bailaba...con Santana.

Permanecieron así por unos treinta segundos, hasta que la morena se cercioró que la rubia se había calmado. Santana se alejó y observó la expresión facial de la ojiazul, estaba entre pensativa y perdida, así que decidió hablar para sacarla de su trance.

-¿Quieres que comencemos?-dijo la pelinegra como para tratar de hacer olvidar a Brittany el tema de Steven. Comprendió que no llegaría a nada en ese momento, pero no se rendiría. Sabía que esa conversación no podía tenerla con Brittany, pero sabía muy bien a quién acudir. Sería algo de lo que luego se encargaría, de eso no había dudas.

* * *

><p>La tarde había transcurrido normalmente entre el abecedario y las vocales pues Brittany no sabía ni siquiera lo más básico, pero eso no sorprendió a Santana, ya que la rubia le había confesado que no sabía leer por lo tanto era obvio que no supiese lo elemental del idioma.<p>

Ambas chicas continuaban en el mismo banco que se habían ubicado al llegar.

-La "C" es una letra que no es igual para todas las vocales-explicaba Santana mientras escribía en el cuaderno la explicación-Para la "A", la "O" y la "U" se pronuncia como si se tratase de una "K". Es decir, "ka", "ko", "ku"-decía mientras mantenía su mirada en el cuaderno y continuaba escribiendo.

El resto de las palabras emitidas por Santana llegaron a oídos sordos. Brittany estaba lejos de entender o simplemente escuchar la explicación de la morena. No es que Santana explicase mal, sino que la rubia estaba hipnotizada. Hipnotizada por ese pelo negro que caía en unos hombros bien firmes, hipnotizada por esa piel color caramelo que se moría por tocar aunque sea la de su mano, hipnotizada por cada rasgo facial de su vecina de enfrente. Se podría decir que Brittany estaba viendo a Santana con una expresión totalmente idiota: estaba con sus ojos fijos en la morena mientras mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta como si esta amenazase en llenarse de baba en cualquier momento. Sus ojos azules brillaban y sus mejillas estaban recubiertas de un pequeño color rojo como si pudiese sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Santana. Brittany, simplemente, estaba idiotizada por la belleza de Santana.

La morena notó que la ojiazul no emitía ningún sonido ni siquiera asentía para demostrarle a la pelinegra que entendía la explicación como había hecho anteriormente. Al ver esta ausencia mental por parte de la rubia, desvió su mirada del cuaderno a Brittany y notó que la rubia estaba en un trance, pero manteniendo la mirada en ella. Se sintió un tanto incómoda, así que trató de traer a Brittany nuevamente a la tierra.

-¿Entiendes?-dijo Santana un tanto ruborizada por la penetrante mirada azul. La rubia agitó ligeramente la cabeza con una clara expresión de distracción-¿estás bien?-cuestionó la pelinegra.

-Santana...yo...tu...-Brittany estaba tartamudeando intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-tu... ¿alguna vez besaste a alguien?-Santana se sorprendió ante tan atrevida pregunta, pero recordó que la rubia no tenía muy en claro qué cosas no se debían preguntar sin una cierta confianza.

La latina sí había besado anteriormente, ella había creído estar muy enamorada, había entregado mucho a cambio de nada. Una traición fue su recompensa, pero no fue precisamente una traición amorosa.

-Sí, he besado, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-dijo la morena frunciendo su ceño mientras notaba que la rubia se ruborizaba un poco.

-É' qué yo...yo...nunca he besado...-dijo la ojiazul agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo-...a nadie-Santana no pudo sentir otra cosa más que ternura, ternura por esa inocencia y pureza-¿cómo é' qué se siente...eso?

-Pues, depende de con quién lo hagas...-dijo la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa mientras veía con ternura a Brittany-...si tú te besas con alguien que realmente quieres, sientes como un cosquilleo en el estómago y como que el suelo tiembla, pero que nada malo podría pasarte-decía la morena recordando los primeros instantes de una relación de la que se arrepentía y mucho, pero en un comienzo ella sintió que estaba realmente enamorada-pero si tu sólo te besas por lujuria o sin amor, sientes simplemente un calor interno que se llama excitación, pero sólo dura un tiempo.

Brittany estaba un tanto dubitativa. Quería preguntarle algo más a Santana, pero no estaba segura de si quedaría como una tonta. Sin embargo, sus dudas pudieron más.

-Y...¿cómo sientes...-la rubia se aclaró la garganta-...eso?-la pelinegra la miró extrañada, no entendió a qué se refería y Brittany se dio cuenta que debió haber explicado mejor lo que que quería decir-Amor...¿cómo lo sientes?- realmente, estaba un tanto avergonzada de preguntar eso. Santana se sonreía ante la actitud nerviosa de la rubia que sólo lograba enternecerla más.

-Yo no sé con exactitud. Es extraño...-dijo la morena desviando su mirada hacia la nada-...no sé si se puede explicar, pero creo que es cuando encuentras la felicidad en otra persona,-estableció Santana-como si quisieras quedarte para siempre con es persona. Como si fuese tu objeto de adoración-sentenció Santana.

Brittany escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la morena decía. La rubia nunca había sentido eso por nadie y, la verdad, no sabía si quería.

* * *

><p>El sol aún no había bajado, pero ya se veían los primeros rastros del ocaso. Santana se encontraba en su cuarto ordenando un par de cosas. Desde su regreso a casa, entre una cosa y la otra, no había tenido tiempo de ordenar un par de papeles de su renuncia para poder dar por terminado ese trámite que le traía unos recuerdos horribles.<p>

Mientras su mente estaba puesta en todo lo que había por tramitar, oyó un ruido proveniente de la ventana del balcón de su cuarto. Le llamó bastante la atención, así que decidió salir para inspeccionar y lo que vio la llenó de una gran sorpresa y un dejo de alegría. El causante del ruido era su vecino de enfrente, Noah Puckerman, quién estaba trepando por una decoración de jardín que daba a la ventana de la morena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Santana con una sonrisa llamando la atención del moreno.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-dijo correspondiendo con otra sonrisa, pero arrogante y seductora-Estoy visitando a mi Julieta.-Si había algo que Noah sabía hacer era sorprender a las mujeres con sus actos impredecibles. Así las conquistaba.

-Creo que te confundiste, Julieta Cappogreco vive en el balcón de al lado-se burló la morena manteniendo su sonrisa-Además, tú no eres precisamente un Romeo.

-No...-dijo Noah mientras seguía trepando por la decoración-...soy mejor-finalizó haciendo que Santana emitiera una pequeña risa. Sin embargo, esta se transformó en un gesto de preocupación al ver caer a su vecino hacia el suelo. Gracias al cielo, la distancia entre el balcón de la morena y el suelo no era muy grande, pero eso no impidió que la pelinegra saliera corriendo a socorrer al mohicano.

Santana bajó las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal y, al salir, vio a Noah tendido en el pasto con cierto gesto de dolor que se esforzaba por esconder.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la morena acercandose a su vecino que continuaba tirado en el jardín delantero.

-Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí-dijo mientras esbozaba un sonrisa seductora-¿me ayudas a levantarme?-preguntó estirando su mano para que Santana la tomase.

La morena agarró la mano del moreno, pero en vez de que Noah se levante, ella terminó en el suelo. El mohicano la había atraído hacia sí gracias a su gran fuerza varonil provocando que Santana cayera encima de su cuerpo y a escasos centímetros de su boca. Podía sentir el aliento de la pelinegra en su boca.

-No creí que ibas a terminar tan rápido encima mío-dijo riendo Noah haciendo que Santana también riera.

-Que tonto que eres-dijo Santana juguetonamente mientras golpeaba un poco el hombro del moreno. Por alguna razón, permanecieron así por unos segundos más hasta que la morena se levantó.

Continuaron hablando de cosas muy banales. Noah aprovechaba siempre que podía para introducir algún comentario seductor o algún halago hacia Santana que hacía ruborizar a la morena. La chica tenía en claro que Noah era el típico galán que conquistaba a todas las mujeres. _"Conmigo no te será tan fácil"_ pensaba Santana, pero no podía negar que de alguna manera u otra, le gustaba lo que Noah había hecho.

Mientras continuaban hablando, en ningún momento notaron que tenían un espectador. Más precisamente, una espectadora que observaba todo desde el taller de enfrente.

Brittany, nuevamente, había visto toda la interacción entre esos dos y, nuevamente, no le había gustado nada. Sin embargo, ahora su ira se había acrecentado y con ella sintió un punzón en el corazón y una presión en el pecho. Y, por primera vez, había tenido un sentimeinto de odio. Odio hacia ese muchacho que adoraba y apreciaba...odio hacia su hermano Noah. Definitivamente, no le estaba haciendo bien ver eso, así que decidió adentrarse a la casa para borrar todas las imágenes vistas.

Ella aún no lo sabía, pero era un total hecho que Santana se había convertido en su objeto de adoración y, al parecer, no sería la única que se sintiese así dentro de su familia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Con respecto al título del capítulo me gustaría hacer una aclaración: "El Zahir" es un cuento de un escritor argentino, Jorge Borges. Este cuento trata sobre que el personaje principal tiene como lo más preciado de su vida a un Zahir (que es una moneda de algún país arábico), es decir como su <strong>objeto de adoración.<strong>

Por favor, comenten para saber que les pareció, a mí me parece un poco chato y aburrido, pero por ahi soy muy dura conmigo misma.

Gracias por leer y buena semana para todos! :D


	5. Capítulo 5: Nunca se sabe

Hola de nuevo! No, no me morí. Creo que respondí muchas preguntas con eso. Sí, ya sé, soy una muy mala persona por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mejor tarde que nunca. A pedido de muchos, hice más largo este capítulo, pero no prometo que todos van a ser así de largos porque sino se me van a dormir.

Glee no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>No era común que Santana se golpease contra todo lo que estaba a su paso ni que no se percatase de los objetos que estaban justo enfrente de ella. Ella se consideraba una persona muy atenta... y lo era, pero ese día en especial su mente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que concentrarse en el camino desde el living hasta la habitación de la morena.<p>

Santana había ingresado a su cuarto con el simple objetivo de recostarse en su cama luego de un día tan lleno de emociones. A todas horas sus capacidades neuronales y emotivas habían sido puestas a pruebas en una especie de competencia entre dos personas. Por un lado estaba la calidez y la ternura a la que se enfrentaba al estar junto a Brittany que era experta en no incomodar a la gente. Y por el otro, estaba ese nerviosismo agradable y esa adrenalina desenfrenada que sólo Noah podía crear en ella. No sabía bien porqué se detenía a pensar en ello, no entendía por qué la mitad de su tiempo estaba ocupado en pensar en Brittany y la otra mitad, en Noah.

Antes de que la morena pudiese cerrar la puerta de su recamara, una mano se interpuso con determinación y dominio.

-¿Qué hacías allí afuera con ese mecánico?-preguntó una voz entre indignada y molesta. Era Shelby Sylvester, su madre. Esa mujer de una extraña, pero llamativa belleza la cual había heredado notablemente su hermana Rachel mientras que Santana siempre había sido una interrogante a quién le debía su belleza, ya que no se parecía ni a su rubio y ojiazul padre ni a su castaña madre. Era toda una incógnita realmente. Aunque muchos decían que tenía cierto parentesco con su abuela materna.

-Se cayó y lo ayudé a levantarse-dijo Santana con fastidio, ya que sabía que se aproximaba un sermón de su madre y su típica diferenciación entre los "de arriba" y los "de abajo". La sangre de la morena hervía considerablemente cada vez que su madre usaba esas clasificaciones, ya que lo hacía con un gran desprecio al referirse a la gente más humilde.

-Que yo sepa, para ayudar a alguien a levantarse hay que estar de pie y no tirado encima de él-indagó Shelby con tono de reproche mientras Santana se había sentado en su cama colocando su espalda contra la cabecera de la misma y estirando las piernas.

-Mamá...-dijo la morena calmadamente, pero con un dejo de furia en sus ojos. La castaña la miraba incrédula a su hija.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso está mal que ayude a mi hija a ir por la senda correcta?-espetó Shelby como diciendo lo más coherente del mundo. Santana rodó los ojos con molestia-¿Qué ha pasado con Matt? Ese sí es un buen muchacho-finalizó con una sonrisa.

Santana no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y fuerza. Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Sabía que su madre en el algún momento preguntaría por ese hombre que llegó a considerar como su único e inmutable futuro, pero que al final resultó ser una gran decepción que conllevó a una gran angustia.

-Las cosas simplemente no funcionaron-dijo Santana soltando un suspiro de frustración-Y creo que fue lo mejor-terminó desviando su mirada hacia la el exterior que se veía a través de la ventana de su habitación mientras mantenía una mueca de fastidio en su rostro. Quería que su madre diera por finalizada la conversación.

-Pero ¿por qué?-dijo Shelby con un tono bastante infantil como si de una niña caprichosa se tratase-Se veían tan enamorados.

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen-parecía que Santana estaba perdiendo la paciencia-¿podemos hablar de esto luego? Ahora tengo demasiado sueño-dijo la morena mientras se reacomodaba en la cama para poder recostar su cuerpo por completo.

Shelby decidió dar por finalizada la conversación a regañadientes. Esto no se quedaría así, pero conocía demasiado bien a su hija como para saber que si seguía insistiendo, ésta se enojaría y eso era lo último que quería, ya que su hija había regresado a casa luego de tanto tiempo fuera y lo que menos necesitaba era que su hija no le hablase. Así que se fue como vino: sin pedir permiso.

Una vez que Santana escuchó la puerta cerrarse, automáticamente cerró sus ojos, pero no tardó mucho en volver a abrirlos. No podía dormir, su mente estaba más ocupada debatiéndose entre una cabellera rubia destellante y una al estilo mohicano.

* * *

><p>Al parecer, la morena no fue la única que pasó una ¿mala noche? Podría considerarse como mala, ya que no había podido dormirse hasta que los primeros rayos del Sol matutino se hicieran presentes, sin embargo la había ocupado en algo bastante interesante como lo era rememorar cada uno de los momentos que pasó con los hermanos Evans más pequeños.<p>

Al igual que Santana, Brittany había amanecido con un poco de ojeras que no podían disimularse muy bien debido a su nívea piel ¿La razón de esa noche para olvidar? El continuo pensamiento de que Noah y Santana pudiesen llegar a tener algo más que una simple relación de vecinos o, incluso, de amigos. La rubia aún no podía olvidar la interacción que tuvieron su hermano y su vecina la tarde del día anterior y esa escena se repitió una y otra vez durante la noche.

Esa idea la hacía querer romper todo, literalmente. La hacía querer desaparecer del mundo e, incluso, la hacía querer volver a la granja de Steven sólo para no tener que volver a ver algún tipo de contacto entre su hermano que adoraba y su vecina por la cual, supuestamente, no tenía derecho a sentir nada, ya que esa era una de las condiciones del plan: no involucrar sentimientos. Eso se lo había dejado bien en claro Sam y ella estaba segura que jamás tendría algún tipo de sentimientos hacia algún integrante de la familia del hombre que destruyó la suya. Eso era imposible, pero ahora no lo tenía muy claro. Ahora, una neblina llamada Santana Sylvester le abrumaba los pensamientos y era la dueña de una gran parte de las ideas de Brittany.

La rubia se sentía un tanto inestable por la escena que presenció y no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama y, mucho menos, de trabajar. Sin embrago, su hermano mayor no le dejó muchas opciones, ya que quería discutir algunas cosas del plan. Así que, a regañadientes, la ojiazul terminó por levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina dónde estaban Sam y Noah esperandola en la mesa para comenzar la charla. Una vez que Brittany se ubicó en una silla de la gran mesa, Sam se dispuso a hablar.

-Quiero saber cómo les está yendo con eso de relacionarse con los Sylvester-dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa y unía sus manos entrecruzando sus dedos-Yo he avanzado un poco con Rachel, pero es una chica bastante difícil. Creo que es muy nena de papá.

-Pues, yo con Santana he tenido algunos avances, pero la chica ha estado bastante ocupada-dijo Noah mirando hacia Brittany como tratando de culparla con la mirada. La rubia, obviamente, ignoró esto, ya que todavía no comprendía ni el sarcasmo ni las doble intenciones.

Un gran silencio se apoderó del momento hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

-Creo que es buena-dijo Brittany haciendo que sus hermanos dirigieran su completa atención hacia ella mientras la miraban con asombro-Creo que no es cómo su padre, es diferente-finalizó ante la atónita mirada de sus hermanos.

Noah y Sam se miraron entre ellos tratando de encontrar porqué su hermana menor se había atrevido a decir semejante cosa.

-Britt...-dijo Sam dejando escapar un suspiro de preocupación y tomando la mano de su hermana-...entiendo que creas que es buena porque te está ayudando a leer, pero...-suspiró fuertemente de nuevo-...la realidad es que ninguno de esa familia puede ser bueno, ninguno que tenga la sangre de Sylvester puede ser bueno-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Pero Santana...

-Britt, apenas la conoces y sé que es un poco complicado de entender ahora, pero con el tiempo verás que Santana no es lo que parece-dijo Sam tratando de convencer a su hermana quién se dio por vencida porque lo que su hermano decía, en algún punto, tenía más lógica que lo que ella misma decía y no quería luchar por algo sin fundamentos porque, al fin y al cabo, era verdad que su relación con Santana era muy reciente, era verdad que no podía tacharla de buena por un simple buen gesto que había tenido hacia ella, pero también era verdad que, sin conocerla del todo, se había ofrecido a ayudarla a leer y escribir.

Era la primera vez que alguien la había ayudado sin tener ningún tipo de obligación. Es verdad, Sam también la había ayudado sin necesidad de, pero la rubia tenía en claro que las familias siempre hacían eso. Sin embargo, era poco usual que una persona que recién conoces ofrezca un poco de su tiempo para algo tan simple y corriente como lo era enseñar a alguien a leer y escribir.

Era un hecho, Brittany Pierce estaba completamente segura de la bondad de la morena y nadie podría cambiar su pensamiento hacia ella. Nunca.

* * *

><p>Luego de esa charla matutina, Noah y Brittany se dirigieron hacia el taller. Debían cambiarle unas bujías a un par de autos y Sam ya los había retado por relegar la tarea para el otro día, así que optaron por trabajar antes de escuchar otro grito de su rubio hermano.<p>

-Entonces...¿hoy también verás a Santana?-preguntó Noah haciendo que Brittany lo mirase. La rubia asintió-¿a qué hora?

-A la tarde. Ella vendrá a buscarme.-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba una llave inglesa. Estaba tan despistada que ni siquiera sabía por qué había tomado esa herramienta. Lo que ocurría era que, al mencionarle el nombre de Santana, sus sentidos perdían control, ya que su funcionamiento neuronal no era el más adecuado.

-Ya veo...-dijo Noah dejando escapar un suspiro-¿podrías decirle que luego tengo que decirle algo?-dijo el mohicano logrando que Brittany clavara sus ojos azules con los pardos de él.

La rubia, obviamente, no podía decirle que no porque eso despertaría sospechas, pero tampoco quería decirle que sí porque eso significaría que Noah y Santana volverían a intercambiar palabras y lo que menos quería era eso.

-Claro-dijo la ojiazul con resignación que pasó desapercibida por Noah que estaba yendo hacia el capot de un auto azul-pero ¿por qué?¿necesitas algo?-dijo con cierta impaciencia Brittany.

-En realidad, quiero invitarla a salir-dijo el moreno mientras adentraba su cabeza en el motor de aquel auto. No tuvo conciencia de lo fuertes que habían sido esas palabras para su hermana. La rubia tenía cierta idea de que cuando te quieres acercarte a una chica, por lo general, la invitas a salir a una cita, pero debía cerciorarse de a lo que Noah se refería-Es decir, Sam me ha estado presionando un poco con este tema de Santana y bueno...

-¿Como una _cita_ quieres decir?-interrumpió Brittany casi inconscientemente y por impulso mientras su hermano levantaba su cabeza del capot para mirarla con un gesto de obviedad.

-Pues claro. No tengo intenciones de ser su amigo, eso te lo dejo a ti.-concluyó el moreno riendose un poco y mostrando su típica sonrisa. Brittany le correspondió con una sonrisa forzada con cierto dejo de tristeza. La rubia sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho y tenía la necesidad de salir de allí, ya que le estaba faltando un poco de aire lo cual era extraño, ya que el gran portón del frente se encontraba abierto.

La ojiazul se dirigió hacia el baño dejando a un Noah confundido por su inexplicable reacción. Al entrar al baño, cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda contra ella y golpeó levemente la misma con su parte trasera de la cabeza para luego deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba estar lejos de Noah porque, cuando esas palabras atravesaron sus oídos, se sintió débil y con una gran ira interior. La simple idea de que Santana aceptase la invitación de su hermano le provocaba ganas de no haber conocido nunca ni a Noah ni a Santana.

Colocó su cabeza sobre sus flexionadas rodillas haciendo una postura bastante infantil que podría describirse como "hacerse bolita". Esas palabras la molestaban una y otra vez, pero lo que más le molestaba era el tono de seguridad con el que Noah las había pronunciado. Era como que estaba completamente seguro de que Santana no lo rechazaría, como que era imposible negarse a sus encantos. Esa idea la hacía querer gritar y apartarse de ese lugar dónde, al parecer, no la estaba pasando muy bien.

* * *

><p>Sam se había cruzado con Brittany en el camino y había notado que la rubia andaba con la mirada perdida y podía adivinar que su mente estaba muy ida, pero decidió no indagar sobre el tema. Ya habría tiempo después, así que se conformó con solo darle una mirada de extrañeza mientras caminaba hacia el taller.<p>

Al llegar al taller vio a Noah concentrado en el motor de un auto, sin embargo, segundos después, observó cómo Noah vacilaba haciendo una clara mueca de confusión.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Sam acercandose al auto posicionandose al otro lado del vehículo y así tener de frente a Noah.

-No, gracias. Puedo solo.-dijo Noah con molestia. Al mohicano le molestaba sobremanera que le ofrecieran ayuda. No porqué sea un desagradecido, sino porqué le costaba mucho aceptar que había cosas que simplemente no podía hacer por sí solo.

-Como quieras-finalizó Sam con una sonrisa al ver el gesto de fastidio y frustración de su hermano-¿Sabes qué le pasa a Brittany?-preguntó el rubio.

-¿Tendría que saberlo?-dijo el moreno con ironía.

-Creí que tu lo sabías todo...-contraatacó Sam quién se vio frenado al oír una voz femenina.

-Buenos días, muchachos.-era Rachel que se encontraba en el umbral del gran portón-¿cómo están?

-Hola Rachel. Muy bien ¿y tú?-dijo Sam olvidando todo el malestar que estaba creciendo en su interior por la insolencia de Noah quién al ver a Rachel decidió marcharse dejandola con cierta tristeza, ya que era obvio que se marchaba porque ella había llegado. No entendió muy bien la actitud del moreno debido a que jamás había tenido algún tipo de contacto con él.

-Excelente-dijo la diva con cierta euforia-¿me preguntaba si te gustaría desayunar conmigo?

Sam dudó un segundo, pero rápidamente tuvo la respuesta en su mente. Si quería que el plan funcionase debía hacer sentir a Rachel lo más cómoda y protegida posible. Sinceramente, Rachel no le interesaba...bueno, nadie de esa familia le interesaba, sin embargo debía admitir que la castaña tenía sus atributos, pero le asustaba un poco la idea de que Rachel pudiese emitir tantas palabras en menos de diez segundos.

-Seguro-dijo Sam con seguridad y esbozando una sonrisa de conformismo. Estaba avanzando rápidamente con el plan. Jamás pensó que Rachel estaría tan interesada en él con tal rapidez.-¿dónde quieres ir?

-Bueno, me encantaría que vayamos a mi casa y yo hago el desayuno para ambos-decía la castaña con una gran sonrisa mientras daba unas pequeñas palmadas rápidas y parecía contener su gran alegría, pero fallando en el intento.

Sam asintió y, acto seguido, la diva lo tomó de la mano. Literalmente, estaba arrastrando al rubio por la calle, era sorprendente que esa pequeña mujer tuviese la fuerza para mover a ese fornido muchacho de cabellos dorados.

Rachel sabía que tendría problemas con su madre y su, carente de lógica, "división" de clases sociales. Sabía que, tal vez, se estaba apresurando con Sam, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia el rubio y, la verdad, no pretendía disimular sus deseos.

* * *

><p>Brittany había logrado recomponerse de esa fastidiosa conversación con Noah. Estando en el baño, se había mojado la cara y había estado preguntándose constantemente porqué se sentía así, porqué Santana, o la simple mención de la latina, lograba crear una revolución en su interior. No entendía porqué se ahogaba cada vez que veía a la morena mantener contacto con otra persona o porqué tomaba a Noah como una amenaza. No tenía derecho a sentirse así. No podía sentirse así. Debía mantenerse firme por el plan, así que decidió catalogar el tema como algo pasajero, como algo que siempre ocurría cada vez que se posaba en frente una chica con una belleza tan despampanante como la de Santana Sylvester.<p>

La rubia se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor tratando de extinguir de su mente todo pensamiento relacionado a una morena mujer, pero fallando terriblemente. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por olvidar se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de Josh Ben Israel que acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

-¿Necesitas alguna antena o conexión satelital?-dijo el muchacho de pelo afro provocando que Brittany frunza el ceño-Para entrar en sintonía con tus pensamientos digo-finalizó con una sonrisa, pero Brittany mantuvo su misma expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué lo qué é' una antena?-dijo la rubia con su clara mueca de duda.

-Olvídalo-se resignó el excéntrico hombre, ya que recordó que Brittany no era la persona más conocedora del mundo-¿en qué pensabas?-preguntó captando la completa atención de la rubia.

La ojiazul dudó por un momento, no sabía si era apropiado preguntar eso o simplemente dejarlo como un tema al que no había que darle demasiada relevancia. Pero, realmente, quería aclarar su mente.

-Josh...-el hombre asintió sentándose frente a la rubia posando su mirada en la de ella-¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día? Eso de...las libanesas-dijo Brittany acercándose más al hombre y susurrando lo último como si de un secreto se tratase.

Josh la miró confundido. No recordaba haber hablado en ningún momento con Brittany sobre las mujeres provenientes del medio oriente.

-¿Libanesas? Nunca hablamos de eso-dijo el hombre aún más confundido.

-Claro que sí. Tú estabas viendo esa película sobre dos libanesas-en ese momento, el interior de Josh se encendió y comprendió de lo que la rubia hablaba.

-Lesbianas...-dijo Josh riendo ante la ocurrencia de Brittany-...se dice lesbianas, Brittany.

-Oh...-dijo la ojiazul ruborizándose por la vergüenza-Bueno, sobre esa mujeres que les gusta besar a otras mujeres.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-dijo Josh volviendo a soltar una risita, ya que se estaba conteniendo.

-Tu...¿cómo sabes cuándo eres...-la rubia tragó saliva, le estaba resultando incómoda toda esa conversación y eso era raro en Brittany, ya que no sabía medir las consecuencias de ese tipo de preguntas, simplemente las hacía cómo si fuese lo más común del mundo-...así?-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Así ¿cómo? ¿lesbiana?-Brittany asintió y Josh notó que cierto rubor crecía en el blanco rostro de la rubia-Pues, no estoy muy seguro, ya que, como habrás notado, no soy mujer ni homosexual-dijo el hombre de peinado afro con sarcasmo-Supongo que te tiene que gustar una mujer, pero ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-cuestionó el muchacho entrecerrando los ojos.

Brittany dudó en responder ¿debía decirle cómo se sentía respecto a Santana? Desde que conoció a Josh, el hombre se había ganado la confianza de la rubia. Sobre todo porque era como "su maestro" de la vida: le aconsejaba cómo debía comportarse frente a distintas situaciones de la vida y era quién más atención le ponía a sus descarriadas ideas y/o ocurrencias. Brittany lo sentía como un hermano más, de verdad apreciaba a Josh. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de "confesarle" todas esas revoluciones que generaba la morena en su interior, ya que la rubia sabía que lo que le ocurría no podía ser, Sam se lo había aclarado bien y eso era lo que temía: que Sam se enterase de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero ¿cuáles intenciones? No podía tener intenciones de ningún tipo y menos con la hija del asesino de su padre.

-Quería saber nomás-la ojiazul no sabía mentir y Josh lo notó de inmediato, pero decidió dejar pasarla por esta vez. Él, al instante, supo que Brittany no era la mujer más heterosexual del mundo y que no se esforzaba en disimular su atracción hacia Santana, principalmente porque la rubia parecía contar cada segundo que pasaba para volver a ver a la morena, además hablaba constantemente de lo bien que le caía la vecina de enfrente. Una parte de Josh le decía que debía tratar de frenar todo lo que Santana estaba generando en Brittany, ya que sabía que Sam no lo vería con buenos ojos, pero sobre todo porque sabía que la rubia estaba frente a una situación de la que ella muy probablemente no saldría ganadora, ya que no era la única que tenía intenciones con Santana. Y, si vamos al caso en el que la morena tuviese que elegir, Brittany no sería la escogida. Josh había pasado suficiente tiempo en el barrio y tenía pleno conocimiento de los amoríos que mantenían todos los habitantes de la casa de enfrente (incluso los amoríos clandestinos) y sabía que Santana Sylvester tenía entre sus gustos al par de cromosomas XY. Desafortunadamente, Brittany pertenecía al XX.

La rubia se despidió de Josh argumentando que tenía que terminar de colocar unas bujías. Faltaba poco para reencontrarse con Santana y la ojiazul quería dejar de pensar por un minuto en todo lo que relacionase a una tal morena de ojos cafés.

* * *

><p>Sam había ingresado muy cuidadosamente a la cocina de la familia Sylvester. Estaba analizando cada rincón de la gran habitación tan elegantemente decorada. Era una cocina común y corriente, pero con estilo victoriano y una gran isla en el medio de la habitación. Rachel se dirigió hacia la isla y Sam observó que había una torta muy delicadamente decorada con merengue y trocitos de cáscara de limón.<p>

-La hice yo-dijo la castaña tomando la torta entre sus manos y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza como invitando a Sam a tomar asiento sobre algunas de las sillas de la isla-Es lemon pie ¿te gusta?-dijo la diva mientras comenzaba a partir el delicioso postre.

-Nunca lo he probado-dijo Sam observando cómo Rachel cortaba la torta en porciones y tomaba asiento enfrente de la castaña.

-¿En serio?-dijo Rachel captando la total atención de Sam que, al instante, desvió su mirada y observó una cartera de cuero apoyada sobre una de las sillas de la isla. Divisó cómo una especie de pequeña libretita sobresalía del costoso bolso, era algún tipo de documento, pero ¿de quién? Sam vio la oportunidad de tomar la libretita al momento en el que Rachel se dirigió hacia la alacena para buscar platos dandole la espalda al rubio, así que de un rápido movimiento escondió el documento en su bolsillo. No sabía porqué lo había hecho ¿qué información podría aportarle esa libreta que no supiera sobre la familia Sylvester? Sin embargo, nunca se sabe.

-¿Café o té?-preguntó la pequeña castaña.

-Café, por favor.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminado el desayuno, Sam se despidió amablemente de Rachel diciendole que aún tenía demasiado trabajo en el taller. Mentira, pero necesitaba saber que había dentro de esa libreta.<p>

Cruzó la calle, ingresó por el taller y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez dentro de su casa se dispuso a indagar el documento

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento y que lo sorprendió notoriamente. El documento era un pasaporte, el pasaporte de Santana, pero eso no era lo que lo había anonadado. Un sello rojo y notablemente grande ubicado en el medio del pasaporte lo dejó sin aliento. Un sello que decía claramente "DEPORTED" recorría de arriba a abajo el documento, atravesando desde los datos hasta a foto de Santana. La morena había sido deportada de algún país de habla inglesa, pero ¿por qué?

-¡NOAH!¡BRITTANY!-gritó Sam sin despegar la vista del pequeño documento.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?¿por qué gritas?-dijo Noah saliendo de la habitación dónde dormían mientras Brittany ingresaba por la puerta principal de la cocina.

-Miren esto-dijo alzando el pasaporte colocandolo a la altura de la mirada de Noah y luego de la de Brittany. Noah tenía la misma expresión que tuvo Sam unos minutos atrás mientras que Brittany mostraba una expresión de indiferencia, ya que no entendía a qué se refería Sam mostrando ese "librito".

-¿Qué é' lo qué é' eso?-preguntó la rubia sin inmutarse.

-Esto significa que tu amiguita de enfrente fue deportada de algún país-ahora la expresión que tenía Brittany era de confusión y Sam se dio cuenta de que se tuvo que explicar mejor-Significa que la echaron de algún país y que no puede volver a entrar porque hizo algo muy malo.-dijo con simpleza el rubio.

-No puede ser. Santana es buena-sentenció la rubia ganándose miradas de desaprobación por parte de Sam. Noah seguía inmóvil y aún no salía de su asombro.

-No, Brittany, no es buena. A las personas buenas no las deportan-dijo Sam un tanto desesperado por la tozudez de su hermana-No quiero que ninguno de los dos se acerque más a Santana.

-¿Qué? No, no puedes hacer eso, Sam-Al parecer Noah había escuchado las últimas palabras de su hermano y cierta desesperación le inundó el cuerpo-¿Qué hay del plan?

-Cambiaremos la táctica, pero no quiero arriesgarlos a nada. Los perdí una vez y no quiero que se repita-dijo el rubio firme.

-Al comenzar con este plan ya nos estás arriesgando-dijo Noah acercándose más al rostro de Sam y mirándolo fijamente-Ya estamos en el baile, así que bailemos-finalizó con una media sonrisa arrogante.

-Haremos esto, tú...-dijo Sam refieriendose a Noah-...como tienes experiencia en criminales, continuarás manteniendo contacto con Santana, pero tú, Britt...-dijo el rubio desviando su mirada hacia su hermana-...tendrás que dejar de tomar clases. Tengo miedo de que te haga algo-finalizó el rubio haciendo que Brittany abriera los ojos como platos. Ahora no sólo no podía mantener una relación con Santana, sino que le dejaba el camino libre a su hermano Noah para que hiciese lo que quisiera.

-Pero Sam...

-Sin "peros". Santana puede ser muy peligrosa y tú la sigues considerando buena, así que no quiero que continúes tomando clases con ella.

-Es lo mejor para ti, Britt-reapareció Noah en la conversación. En serio creía que era lo mejor para su hermana. El moreno no tenía el mismo concepto de Santana que Brittany, ya que aún no había conocido a fondo a su vecina de enfrente. De todos modos, le resultaba extraño que Santana haya sido deportada de algún sitio, ya que las veces que había mantenido una conversación con su vecina no le veía rasgos de maldad, pero nunca se sabe.

Ahora, Noah tenía el camino libre. Aunque tratara de negárselo a él mismo, sentía a Brittany como una amenaza, pero ¿amenaza hacia qué si supuestamente no debía sentir nada por Santana? Eso ya era imposible. Desde el momento en el que observó a la morena, su infinita belleza lo había cautivado, pero no fue hasta que la conoció que sintió una gran atracción hacia ella. Sin embargo, algo le molestaba: la relación entre su vecina y su hermana, pero ¿por qué le molestaba? No había una razón lógica. Para empezar, ambas eran chicas y eso ya era mucho decir, además de que Santana le había confirmado de que era heterosexual. A pesar de eso, no estaba muy seguro si Brittany jugaba para el equipo "indicado" y eso era lo que le aterraba. Pero mientras Santana no se lo permitiese, la relación de la rubia y la morena no iba a ir mucho más allá de una simple amistad, pero...nunca se sabe.

* * *

><p>Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, horario en el que Santana prometió pasar a buscar a Brittany para ir al parque y continuar con sus clases.<p>

La morena cruzó la calle para ir en busca de su rubia vecina y, como ya era costumbre, estaban los tres hermanos en el taller alrededor de un auto focalizando toda su atención en el motor del mismo.

-Hola-dijo la morena dirigiendose a Brittany-Hola, Sam. Hola, Noah.-saludó a los dos hermanos faltantes. Sam la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Santana-Brittany ¿quieres que vayamos yendo?-dijo mirandola fijamente a la rubia y pasando por alto la presencia de los otros dos.

La mirada de Brittany fue desde Santana hasta Sam. No sabía que hacer en ese preciso momento y, al parecer, sus hermanos tampoco. Creyó que no sería justo para la morena que sólo cortase las clases así como así sin darle siquiera alguna explicación. Después de todo, Santana se había tomado su tiempo para dedicarle una porción de su día a enseñarle a leer y escribir. Decidió que esa sería la última clase, pero debía hacercelo saber a la morena. Sin embargo, no lo haría con Sam y Noah estando allí, se lo diría en privado, cuando estuvieran a solas en el parque.

-Claro-dijo Brittany tratando de no mirar a Sam, ya que sabía que le esperaba una mirada fulminante. Caminó hacia Santana y se dispusieron a marcharse.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos, Britt-atinó a gritar Sam antes de que las dos chicas desaparecieran de vista. Brittany, con tristeza, asintió mientras que Santana expresaba una cara de clara confusión, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar y se limitó a continuar caminando.

* * *

><p>Ambas chicas ya habían llegado al parque y se acomodaron en el mismo banco del otro día. Brittany tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y que decirle a Santana. Cosas que iban desde Noah hasta el pasaporte de la morena.<p>

-Has estado un poco callada. No sonreíste ni una vez en todo el camino-dijo Santana con cierta preocupación, pero con una sonrisa.

-Santana...-la latina asintió-...yo...quería decirte algo-dijo un tanto nerviosa Brittany, no podía mantenerle la mirada a la morena-¿tu...alguna vez haz hecho algo malo?-dijo como un susurro. Santana se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta.

-Pues sí, todos hemos hecho algo malo alguna vez.-dijo tratando se adivinar el porqué de esa pregunta. Brittany levantó la vista y enganchó su mirada celeste con la café.

-Pero tú eres buena. Yo sé que eres buena-afirmó Brittany con seguridad como tratando de convencer a alguien. Santana no pudo más que sonreír, la rubia sí que sabía cómo hacer feliz a alguien aunque sea por un lapso de segundos.

-Gracias, Britt-dijo Santana tomando la mano de la rubia que se encontraba apoyada sobre la banca. Eso hizo estremecer por un instante a la ojiazul que nunca había podido tener tanto contacto físico con la morena.-Tú también eres buena-y con eso dicho retiró su mano.

Brittany soltó un suspiro de resignación y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo como buscando las palabras justas, pero era una situación que no quería enfrentar, no quería dejar de tomar clases con la morena, pero debía-San...-dijo dubitativamente-...no nos podemos ver más-dijo la rubia dejando anonadada a la morena.

-Pero...-la latina había entrecerrado sus ojos tratando de comprender ¿había sido tan mala maestra? ¿había dicho algo que, tal vez, le había molestado a Brittany?-¿por qué? ¿pasó algo?

La rubia no sabía si responder o no. No tenía en claro si había sido una buena idea haber traído el pasaporte de la latina a escondidas de sus hermanos para devolverselo a su respectiva dueña. Se negaba a creer que Santana hubiese hecho algo malo, no era posible y, aunque el pasaporte decía mucho, Brittany sabía que era un error. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de si era el momento indicado para devolverselo, sus hermanos se enojarían o... tal vez, la morena se enojaría, ya que si le preguntaba cómo había llegado ese documento a manos de la ojiazul, Brittany simplemente no sabría que responderle.

-Mis hermanos.-dijo la rubia manteniendo su cabeza gacha y mirando de reojo a Santana-Mis hermanos no quieren que nos sigamos viendo.-Santana la miraba absorta- Dicen que has hecho algo muy malo.

La morena estaba en un mar de confusiones, ella no había hecho nada malo, de eso estaba segura. Pero...¿por qué los hermanos Evans creían eso? Tal vez, le habían hablado mal de ella.

Las dudas de Santana aumentaron y en su cabeza, golpeó la conversación que había tenido unas horas antes con Noah. Esa conversación en la que el mohicano la había invitado a salir y una seducida morena le había respondido con un _"tal vez"_ y una sonrisa, algo que Noah interpretó como _"sí"_. La pelinegra estaba segura de que Noah tenía "permiso" de hablar con ella.

-No rige para todos lo mismo-dijo Santana como si hubiese dicho lo más normal del mundo y como si tuviese algún tipo de coherencia con lo que le decía la rubia-Noah sí puede seguir manteniendo contacto con migo-añadió haciendo que la rubia levantara su confundida mirada.

-¿Qué?¿Có...

-Me invitó a salir hoy-dijo la pelinegra manteniendo fijamente sus ojos chocolate en los celestes-¿por qué tu no puedes tomar clases conmigo y él me puede invitar a salir?

-Y tú ¿qué le dijiste?-dijo la rubia como ignorando la pregunta que la había hecho Santana. Desde que escuchó el _"me invitó a salir"_ sus capacidades neuronales se vieron afectadas y lo único que su cerebro hacía era lograr hacer que la boca articule palabras que no eran previamente pensadas, sino que salían por puro impulso.

Era una conversación incómoda y carente de toda coherencia y sentido. Nada se relacionaba con lo dicho anteriormente, era como si dos locas estuvieran hablando, ya que de la nada cambiaban de tema. Santana se olvidó por un segundo de la pregunta que le había hecho a Brittany y se dedicó a responderle a la rubia, sin embargo no sabía porqué lo hacía, no tenía porqué hacerlo. Era su vida privada y no tenía que responder ese tipo de preguntas, pero era Brittany, la persona con menos filtro que conocía.

-Le dije que no sabía-aún mantenían sus miradas fijas una en la otra como si no les pesasen los ojos ajenos. Santana no podía percibir todas las emociones que estaba provocando en Brittany, emociones que la rubia no quería sentir. Mientras que Brittany podía percibir cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a la morena, ya que parecía que estaba recordando el momento exacto en el que Noah la había invitado a salir.

-Te gusta-dijo firmemente Brittany. Lo dijo como una afirmación, una afirmación que no distaba mucho de la realidad.

A Santana le molestó el modo en que la rubia había dicho eso, aún mantenían sus miradas y en la de la morena se podía ver el degrado que le produjo esa aseveración. Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de que lo que estaba diciendo la rubia sea una irrefutable verdad principalmente porque la ojiazul estaba desenmascarando sus sentimientos, sin embargo eran sentimientos muy tormentosos y muy nublados no sólo por Noah, sino también por otra persona que tenía muy cerca. A pesar de eso, no podía permitir que Brittany la hiciese sentir así, la rubia no tenía derecho de hacerla sentir vulnerable, pero tampoco quería huir a todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

-Y si me gustase ¿qué?-dijo tajantemente Santana-¿te molestaría que fuese la novia de tu hermano?-La pelinegra no tenía conciencia de lo que acababa de decir ni en su idea más abstracta podría entender lo que pasó por todo el cuerpo de la rubia una vez que esas palabras fueron liberadas de su boca.

Como si su vida dependiese de ello, Brittany se levantó de la banca, tomó su cuaderno y caminó rápidamente en dirección a su casa dejando a una aturdida Santana sentada en la banca. Sin embargo, sin perder tiempo, la morena se levantó y corrió hacia la rubia mientras gritaba su nombre. Cuando al fin la alcanzó, la tomó del hombro y la volteó.

-Brittany ¿qué demonios te pasa?-dijo la latina con cierta desesperación.

-Lo siento, Santana. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego-dijo la rubia manteniendo todo el tiempo su mirada en el suelo. Acto seguido, siguió caminando-mejor dicho, trotando-hasta su casa. Todo lo que la morena había dicho había calado profundamente en el cuerpo de la rubia logrando que ésta sintiera nauseas y deseos de romper todo. No quería llorar, pero sabía que si sus sentimientos por Santana seguían creciendo, no encontraría otro desahogo que las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y a esas horas, por lo general, se cerraba el taller hasta el día siguiente. Hoy era el turno de Brittany de bajar el gran portón quién había llegado con muy malos ánimos del parque, Sam creyó que era porque tuvo que cortar su relación con Santana. Era obvio que la rubia, en su inocencia, había llegado apreciar a la morena, sin embargo Sam no tenía idea de lo grande que era el cariño que le tenía la ojiazul a su vecina.<p>

Brittany estaba acomodando un par de herramientas que Noah había dejado tiradas, cosa que a la rubia le molestaba. De un momento a otro, la ojiazul dirigió su mirada hacia la casa de enfrente, recordando lo que había sucedido hacía un par de horas con una habitante de esa gran mansión. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando divisó una figura humana en frente del gran portón tocando timbre. Observó mejor y vio que era un muchacho joven bastante apuesto que llevaba un buen vestir y parecía que le dedicaba tiempo a su apariencia. Vestía una camisa desabrochada hasta el pecho bien formado que tenía, unos jeans impecables, unas botas que parecían bastante caras y unos anteojos de sol que lo hacían tener toda la apariencia de un galán de televisión.

De repente, vio como el portón se abría y de él salía una sorprendida Santana.

-¿Matt?-dijo la morena abriendo sus ojos como platos-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vengo a ver al amor de mi vida-dijo de manera sobradora y acto seguido tomó a la pelinegra de la nuca y la acercó hacia su rostro para besarla con total libertad y sin pudor. Como si nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos, hubiera sucedido realmente.

La mirada celeste de Brittany miraba con atención toda la interacción y cualquiera podría llamarla masoquista, ya que un gran dolor crecía en ella, pero se mantenía firme viendo esa escena, quería convencerse de que eso realmente estaba pasando. En un momento, no aguantó y se dirigió hacia el interior de su casa dejando todo el taller abierto, la falta de aire se hizo presente y la necesidad de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra se hizo vital.

Llegó hasta la cocina y se apoyó sobre la mesada tratando de mantenerse en pie. Su respiración cada segundo se agitaba más y más y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanta impotencia. Impulsivamente, Brittany tomó una cuchara que se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesada y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia una pared dejando una marca. Luego, sacó con furia el cajón dónde se colocaban los cubiertos y lo revoleó hacia ningún lugar en particular. Golpeó un vaso de vidrio con su palma abierta, tanta furia se apoderó de su cuerpo que la fuerza con la que su mano impactó el vaso logró que el objeto de vidrio se rompiese sobre la palma de la rubia provocandoles una gran herida, sin embargo ninguna herida física podría alcanzar todo el dolor del que su corazón y su alma estaban siendo víctimas.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro y aún no encontraba el autocontrol, no podía detenerse, seguía revoleando y rompiendo cualquier cosa que se posara en su camino hasta que sintió que unos brazos la envolvían de atrás encerrando sus brazos para imposibilitarle a la rubia que siguiera destruyendo todo.

Era Noah.

Al principio, la rubia forcejeó para librarse de esos fornidos brazos, pero luego tranquilizó su cuerpo, pero no sus lágrimas. Sus sollozos eran destrozadores, estaban tan cargados de dolor que podrían romperle el corazón a cualquiera. Lentamente, Brittany fue descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo mientras Noah se arrodillaba junto con ella aún sosteniendola por detrás, pero ahora su hermano no la estaba sujetando, la estaba abrazando para tratar de aminorar un poco el llanto de su hermana.

Eso era imposible. Eso sería imposible.

A partir de ese momento, el dolor sería cosa de todos los días en la vida de Brittany.

* * *

><p>Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no soy la mejor escritora del mundo. Pero sus reviews me ayudan a saber si sigo escribiendo o me retiro para siempre :D<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
